


Red

by JackMack99



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMack99/pseuds/JackMack99
Summary: Taking place after Captain America Civil War, Natasha Romanov decides to hide from the Sokovia Accords in Hell's Kitchen. What she doesn't know is that Hell's Kitchen is Daredevil's neighborhood.





	1. Chapter 1

Matt Murdock sat alone in his Hell's Kitchen office listening to the incessant pounding and clanking of construction being done in his neighborhood. Before the Battle for New York, Hell's Kitchen was on the verge of gentrification, but after the destructive alien invasion led by Loki, it returned to crime ridden roots. Now it was being built up again in the hopes that gentrification could take hold again. Matt just wanted it to be a safe place for those who loved there like him.   
Listening intently he heard no footfall headed for his office. Just three months ago, this place was the Office of Nelson and Murdock and Karen Paige was their all around secretary, office manager, and cheerleader. Because of his nighttime identity as Daredevil, Foggy had moved on to one of the largest law Firms in New York City. They were friends close enough o be brothers, but the burden of Matt's secret identity was too much for their relationship. Then there was Karen.   
When he finally told her the truth about his nighttime activities, her reaction was unexpected considering she was a Daredevil devotee. Instead of being angry that he hid it for so long, she was furious that he was Daredevil and that he endangered himself with such abandon. Now she was a columnist for a local newspaper writing about crime and vigilantes like Spider-Man and Daredevil. And he was alone.   
Taking a deep breath, he exhaled slowly. His law business was doing better but not so well that he could afford a replacement for Karen or a new partner. He was getting by, though his reputation was growing and Foggy sent one or two clients his way. They hadn't made up yet, but Matt still hoped they were friends. Running his right hand through his ginger hair, he then adjusted his red lenses glasses on his nose. There was no reason to keep the office open any longer today. It was time to grab a pizza, have dinner, and make an early evening of patrolling his neighborhood as Daredevil.   
RED

Natasha Romanov looked at the Hell's Kitchen condo that she was pondering buying under her newest identity Alison Smythe, a newly arrived immigrant from Dover, England. Her red hair was now dyed blond and cut short. Blue eye contact lenses hid her green eyes. She shifted money from one of Swiss bank accounts, several million dollars of funds the KGB would never miss, to a New York bank that she opened with her new fake passport, fake birth certificate, and fake driver's license. Add to this five new credit cards under her new name, and Natasha Romanov was ready to sit quietly and wait for the Sokovia Accords blow back to die down and for things to somehow return to normal. Unlike Steve, Clint, and the rest, she didn't want to hide in Wakanda. She wasn't sure that King T'Challa would want her there.   
“So, Miss Symthe, how do you like it?” asked the Real Estate Agent, Donna Finn.   
“It has possibilities,” Nat answered in a perfect English accent.   
“Your next door neighbor is a sculpture, very good looking if I say so and the penthouse is owned by a blind lawyer. I have to admit that he's also good looking,” Donna smiled.   
“Oh, lovely,” Nat offered a false smile.   
“I have two couples seeing this place tomorrow,” said Donna.   
“I like to make an offer,” replied Natasha. 

RED

It was a cool October evening. Matt left the New York Criminal Court at 100 Centre Street with a victory under his belt. This was his favorite kind of victory, too: a man proved to be innocent for a violent crime he didn't commit. The two arresting NYPD detectives were the masterminds behind the robbing of an illegal card game in Chinatown. The detectives framed John Wing, who worked at the restaurant where the card game was played. An inside job on the night where the buy in was twenty grand a player. Eight players, $160,000 in cash.   
A combination of Daredevil and Matt's skills as a lawyer proved Wing innocent and got the two detectives arrested. Now he was going to award himself with a short walk to Canal Street and buying some Peking Duck from the restaurant where the card game was held. Tuning out most of the world, he made his way to the restaurant, ordered his meal, then grabbed a taxi to his condo. Paying the taxi driver he got and was confronted with a moving truck and movers. Someone had bought the condo below him and was moving into it. With skill, but not so much that it was noticeable, he avoided large men carrying furniture up the stairs and made his way to place.   
As he reached the fourth floor, he heard a woman with an faux English accent, an excellent faux English accent but a fake one nonetheless, talking to Maurice, the resident artist. Maurice's heart and breathing told him that his new neighbor was sexy and beautiful. He listened to her heart rate, which was calm and steady, even though movers carried her furniture bumping into walls, and Maurice was hitting on her.   
“Since you don't know New York, I'd love to take you out on the town some night,” he offered.   
“My, that sounds pleasant,” she said excitedly. Her breathing and heart rate told Matt that she wasn't interested, but her tone and voice conveyed the opposite.   
“Hey, watch it,” a mover yelled.   
Matt had become distracted for a minute and almost walked into a couch they set down for a moment.   
“Sorry about that,” he responded with slight annoyance in his voice for having become distracted then he used his cane to avoid the couch and continue ip the stairs to his place.   
Nat watched the blind lawyer out of the corner of her eye. He was good looking, and more muscular than his clothing shower. Unlike most blind people she observed he walked with an assure that didn't fear bumping into things and his reaction to almost walking into the couch was one of being annoyed at himself. There was something interesting about this blind lawyer.   
Matt let himself into his apartment. He placed his dinner on the kitchen counter and he then tossed his cane into a umbrella stand, hung up his suit jacket, took off his tie, unbuttoned his collar, and rolled up his sleeves. Moving back his dinner on the counter, he started to open the brown paper bag when someone knocked on his door. Walking down the hallway to answer the door, he turned on the light to his apartment then opened the door.   
“Hello,” Nat said in her English accent, “I'm Alison Smythe, your new neighbor. I wanted to apologize for the inconvenience my movers caused you.”   
Her heart was rock steady. It would take some time for him to learn to read her.   
“No problem,” he replied. “I'm Matt Murdock.”   
“Matt Murdock. Irish by any chance?”   
“By birth no chance,” he smiled.   
She laughed. He heard it in the combination of the tone and breathing: it was a fake laugh, one she must use to show amusement even though she wasn't. She was good, real good.   
“Are you an actress?” he asked.   
Her heart rate remained rock steady but there was a hitch in her breathing. She didn't like that question.   
“No, not an actress. I'm a bit of a day trader, you know, stocks and such,” she answered.   
He knew it was a lie this time by her breathing more than her heart rate. She was fascinating, playing a part, someone used to hiding from others in plain sight. Matt could partially understand that. But why was she doing it? Was she in trouble or was she trouble?   
“Why did you ask if I was an actress?” Nat asked him. She didn't like the question because it implied something about her. It implied an ability to fake sincerity.   
“Maurice was hitting on which means you are beautiful and I assumed someone from England would come to New York to act. I guess I shouldn't make assumptions,” grinned Matt.   
“Well, I apologize again. I'm glad you didn't hurt yourself,” Nat said.   
“Thank you, Alison,” he said and reached out and took her hand in his.   
This surprised Natasha. She wondered how he knew where her hand was since she hadn't offered it. There definitely was more to this blind lawyer than was apparent.   
“We shall meet again, Matthew,” she stated then left closing the door as she went.   
Matt stood there and listened for a moment. She was standing outside of his door. Her breathing steady, her heart steady, giving away nothing. Finally, she walked away.   
“Interesting,” he said to himself then headed back to eat his food. 

RED

Avoiding facial recognition Natasha wore large sunglasses when she was outside and hats that protected you from the sun and CCTV cameras that the NSA, CIA, and SHIELD used to search cities for wanted individuals. She walked toward Stark Tower which became Avengers Tower. She knew that Tony installed himself, Vision, and Rhodey there while he looked to recruit new Avengers and dealt with the Accords, which even he knew now were wrong. Stopping at a cafe near Grand Central Station, she sat down at one of the outdoor tables and ordered herself an espresso and croissant. The waitress brought her espresso and croissant.   
“May I sit down?” a masculine voice asked her.   
Natasha smirked then said, “Take a load off.”   
Dressed in a black leather overcoat, sunglasses, but no eye patch, a black fedora, and black clothes was Nick Fury. He sat down.   
“Not much of a disguise, boss,” she said.   
“I have some tech on me that doesn't allow facial recognition to pick me up. It was a gift from some Hydra scientists I took down,” he smiled. “You safe?”   
“New identity, a place to live, plenty of money, and living under their noses – yeah, I safe,” she said.   
“How about the rest of Cap's team?” he asked.   
“In Wakanda. Clint's family even joined him there,” she answered.   
“Barton know where you are?” he asked.   
“Nope. No one does, except you, Nick,” she said.   
“Good,” he sighed. “Ross is out of control. He wants to control every super powered individual and every costumed vigilante. Even the president is starting to wonder about the optics of having Captain America as a fugitive from the country that he has saved more than once.”   
“What are you doing about it?” she asked.   
“Getting Maria Hill put in charge of SHIELD with Coulson as her deputy chief and working on some politicians to show some moral courage and come out against Ross,” he told her.   
“What do you want me to do?” she asked.   
“Stay down and watch Stark. He's a key. If he gets his head out of his ass and stands up for what is right, we can turn this thing around,” Fury explained. “Ross hates Stark but needs him. He needs the Avengers. They legitimize him.”   
“I could always get a job at Stark Tower,” Nat smirked.   
“Not that close,” sighed Fury. “I don't trust Stark. He tried to kill Barnes and Rogers. He nearly succeeded, except Cap finally kicked his ass. But then he used guilt and honor to convince Cap to leave his shield behind.”   
“I watch from afar, Nick,” said Natasha.   
“You need anything?” he asked her.   
“I'm fine, Nick. I think of this as a vacation. I keep an eye on Stark for you and enjoy myself in New York City. It should be fun,” she told him.   
Nick Fury grinned. 

RED

Matt stood on the rooftop in his full Daredevil gear. He listened to the sounds of his city. There were rumors that Wilson Fisk was working on getting released from prison, so he was keeping an eye on Fisk's organization. Then there was The Hand. They were still out there and they had killed Elektra and stolen her body. He couldn't let that go. And there was just the crime and violence of the city there every night waiting for him. Tonight he'd give his time to the cleaning up the city. Maybe tomorrow he'd look into Fisk or The Hand.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a tough night, a real tough night, for Matt Murdock. His body was sore from taking on six men whose intentions were less than noble when it came to a young woman, whose only crime was that she got caught in the wrong neighborhood at the wrong time of night. Before teaching those six men a lesson that they would never forget, he had interfered in a mob hit on the docks. His chest was bruised from the bullets that his suit stopped, but that was the extent of the damage. A good two hours of meditation took care of most of his aches, pains, and bruises. The one thing that he was sure of on his way to work was that he'd have to drop by and see Melvin tonight and have him repair the suit. 

Getting to his office, he heard a familiar heartbeat on the other side of the door. From his breathing and heart rate, Foggy Nelson was nervous, which made Matt smile. At this point in their relationship he'd rather his friend nervous than angry with him. Besides nervous, his olfactory told him that Foggy had upgraded his cologne to Aqua, really expensive, and even his hair products were more expensive than they used to be. Because of the sensitivity of his skin and sense, Matt tended to buy organic and top of the line products which used less chemicals and such. Foggy was doing it for a different reason, though. Life in a top law firm was good to him. He opened the door. 

“Since when do associates from Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz break into a poor lawyer's office?” he asked with a grin on his face. 

“Since I still have a key, which I should give to you before I leave. I kept meaning to send it to you in the mail, but always got sidetracked,” said Foggy, who was sitting on the edge of Karen's old desk. 

“Keep it. Call it a favor to me, if you're willing to do me a favor,” said Matt. 

“Matt, I'm..,” Nelson started. 

“Foggy. Let's not rehash old subjects. How's life in the fast lane?” Matt smiled. 

“Free fresh bagels, cream cheese, and lox and top of the line coffee every morning. I have a pretty administrative assistant and an office where everything smells new,” said Nelson then he sighed. “I miss this place sometimes, though. I miss you and Karen.” 

“I miss you and Karen, too,” Matt replied. 

“She still isn't talking to you?” Foggy asked. 

“Nope. She's seems to have forgiven Daredevil, who she writes about in good terms, but not Matt Murdock for being Dardevil,” he told him. 

“I can understand that,” sighed Foggy. 

There was a moment of silence between the two old friends before Matt spoke up. 

“Why are you here, Foggy?” he asked him. 

“Some of our clients have unusual backgrounds, backgrounds you can understand, like Jessica Jones and Danny Rand. There is a push to make people like them sign the Sokovia accords. Now Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz isn't ready to take on the accords and the federal government but I told Jeri Hogarth that I knew an excellent lawyer who could help these special clients. How about it, Matt? Care to help fellow vigilantes fight the accords?” Foggy asked. 

“Do you have their files?” he asked Foggy. 

“I had them transcribed into braille just for you,” Foggy said and he opened his briefcase and took out two folders. He placed them on Karen's desk. “Jessica Jones is a bit difficult to deal with, though she is hot, but Danny Rand is a nice guy and almost nobody knows that he is a bit of a vigilante type.” 

“Did you tell them about me?” he asked. 

“Only that you are a badass lawyer and my friend,” smiled Foggy. “She is balking meeting with you but Danny is waiting to hear from you to set up a meeting.” 

“Danny Rand as in Rand Industries?” asked Matt. 

“Yup,” said Foggy. “Oh, Jessica is definitely pro bono but you can charge Danny anything you want.” 

“Good to know,” smiled Matt. 

“Well, I have to get to work,” said Foggy. 

He stood up and walked past Matt then opened the door to leave. Matt cleared his throat. 

“Foggy,” he said stopping him. 

“Yeah, Matt,” Foggy replied. 

“It's good to see you,” he said. 

“Yeah, it is, Matt. Maybe I'll call you sometime,” said Foggy. “We can have dinner or drinks or something.” 

“You know my number,” said Matt. 

“Yup, I do,” Foggy said then he left closing the door behind him. 

Matt walked over and picked up the two folders then headed into his office. After placing the folders down, he sat and opened up Jessica Jones folder. 

RED

It was two in the morning. Matt jumped from the building next to his to his building then stood completely still. Someone was on the roof near the rooftop door. Using his senses he took in information. From the remarkably steady heartbeat and slight scent of lavenders he knew itt was Alison Smythe and she was smoking a cigarette. He assumed that she was on the roof doing this because it wasn't something she didn't do often and didn't want to leave the odor in her apartment. It must be something she uses for stress release. 

He stood still, controlled his breathing, and waited. He didn't want to draw her attention. It would be hard to explain the Daredevil suit, especially since Halloween was over two weeks away. There were two doors to the roof of their building. One for the whole building and one for the penthouse condo he lived in. All he had to do was wait her out then go into his apartment. Luckily it had been an easy night. Melvin re-enforced his suit and then he broke up a mugging and chased down a man he needed information from. 

Finally, Alison took her last drag on her cigarette and then she went back into the building. Matt exhaled then made his way to his private entrance from the rooftop. He punched his code into the lock he had installed then he walked down the steps that he finally had repaired from his fight with Stick in his apartment. Taking off his helmet he tossed it on the sofa then started to take his Daredevil suit off. He'd get more than four hours of sleep tonight, which was fine with him since he had a meeting in the morning with Danny Rand. It would be nice to have a client where he didn't have to hold the check until the end of the month. 

RED

Natasha had heard someone jump onto the roof while she was smoking the cigarette, but she didn't react. She wanted to see if they had come for her and would try and take her on the roof. They hadn't. No attack occurred. Counting to thirty she waited on the other side of the roof door then she reopened it and stepped back onto the roof, but this time she was in stealth mode. Quietly, she took a look around but no one was there. There was no one on any of the other roofs, either. Whoever was there just seem to disappear into thin air. She looked over at the only other entrance to the building, the penthouse entrance. The blind lawyer kept getting more and more interesting to her. 

RED

“Hello, anybody here,” Danny Rand called out, as he entered the law office. 

Danny didn't mind Hell's Kitchen. He kind of liked it. Instead of the tall buildings of glass he preferred places that were scaled back, grittier, less rich. He spent more time in Colleen's Dojo in Harlem than he did in the elaborate apartment that Rand Industries supplied him with. 

“I'm in my office,” Matt called back. 

Danny looked at Matt Murdock's Law office and nodded to himself. It was a bit rundown, but it had a vibe to it he liked. It reminded him of the Dojo. He walked over to Matt's office and entered. Matt stood up and offered him his hand. 

“You're blind,” Danny stated noticing the red tinted glasses Matt wore. 

“I know,” smiled Matt. 

“Jeri Hogarth said that you might be able to help me with some matters,” said Danny. 

“Please, Mr. Rand, take a seat,” Matt said. 

“Call me Danny,” said Danny. 

“I'm Matt,” replied Matt. 

They sat down. 

“You know about the Sokovia Accords?” asked Matt. 

“I do. But I don't care about them. You see, Matt, I was trained,” Danny started to explain to Matt his journey to become Iron Fist. “So, I'm the Immortal Iron Fist, protector of Kun Lun and enemy of The Hand. The Sokovia Accords mean nothing to me.” 

The Hand. Danny Rand knew about The Hand. Matt calmed himself before speaking. Here was someone he could ally with, but if what he said was true, it was also someone he needed to be honest with. 

“The Hand?” asked Matt. 

“Yes, The Hand. They are an ancient organization that wishes to rule the seven cities of heaven, as well as this realm,” answered Danny, as if he just explained something simple and apparent. 

“First of all, Danny, what you just told me is extraordinary and I wouldn't share the information with people so easily. Since what you are talking about is a bit fantastic, some people might think you over stimulated when they hear your story,” Matt said. 

“Over stimulated?” Danny objected. 

“Okay. How about crazy,” replied Matt. 

“Do you think I'm crazy, Matt?” asked Danny. 

“No, I don't. I've had experience with The Hand, Danny. I've also had experience with The Chaste,” said Matt. 

Danny moved forward in his chair. He was excited by this information. The Chaste were talked about in Kun Lun. They were a group of warriors at war with The Hand. 

“How do you know about The Chaste?” he asked. 

“A member of The Chaste by the name of Stick trained me when I was a boy,” said Matt. “Have you ever heard of Daredevil, Danny?” 

“The masked vigilante of Hell's Kitchen, right?” said Danny. 

“Right. I'm him,” said Matt, “and I've faced The Hand in battle more than once.” 

“You're a blind ninja,” said Danny excitedly. 

Matt ran his right hand through his ginger hair. Danny Rand was a bit exasperating but he was also someone who could help him with The Hand. He needed to play this straight. 

“Firstly, I need to investigate the Sokovia Accords more. Two, you need to use some sort of suit like I do when you fight The Hand. It is a way to protect your identity as Danny Rand and those close to you,” said Matt. 

“I could wear the traditional grab of the Iron Fist, when dealing with The Hand. It is mainly worn during tournaments but it'll do as a suit. The headgear covers half my face,” he replied. 

“I recommend it,” said Matt. 

Danny leaned back in his chair and smiled. 

“I'm glad we met, Matt,” said Danny then he smiled. 

“Put me on retainer so I can act as your lawyer and everything we talk about will be considered lawyer and client privilege,” Matt told him. 

Danny reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out a checkbook then he looked at Matt. 

“Will fifty thousand dollars be enough?” he asked. 

Matt smiled. 

 

RED

Natasha spent the day keeping an eye on Tony Stark to the point that she followed him to Queens and the home of a woman named May Parker and her nephew that lived with her Peter Parker. She allowed Tony to leave the home and decided to watch the house. At seven o'clock, it appeared that Peter Parker slipped out of a window dressed as Spider-Man and webbed away. Tony was collecting teenage boys as replacements for the Avengers. She wanted to drive to Avengers Tower and kick him in the balls for that. 

She pulled away in her newly purchased Harley Davidson and headed back to Manhattan. Rhodey was paralyzed, Vision was an android who had trouble dealing with human emotions, and now Stark had recruited a teenager with powers to become an Avenger. Stark needed a full time handler. What she needed now was dinner. Once she was back in Manhattan she'd find a spot for some dinner before heading home. 

As she sped through traffic heading towards the Williamsburg Bridge, which she thought was less crowded than the 59th Street Bridge, she started to think about contacting Clint. She missed him and his family. Damn, she missed Steve, Sam, and Wanda, too. They were like family t her and family was something she was in short supply of. Maybe she really needed was to blow off steam. Surveillance at a distance of Stark wasn't a challenge, so she needed something to take the edge. There were plenty of clubs in Manhattan to go dancing in. That just might take the edge, a few hours of dancing, sweating, and leading men on. The Black Widow needed to stay in practice.


	3. Chapter 3

Dressed in black leather pants, knee high black leather boots, a black silk shirt, and black leather jacket, Natasha went out clubbing. The clarion call of losing herself to adrenaline was too loud to ignore. She started in the meatpacking district of Manhattan checking out a club that ran a little too young for her tastes and worked her way around the city, until she finally settled at the Delancey. Its verdant botanical decorations in the quiet part of the club combined with its rich red leather feel to its dance area pleased her aesthetic. She spent hours nursing a couple of drinks, flirting, dancing, and forgetting about the complexities of her current life. By the time she put on her black helmet, mounted her bike, and headed home for some sleep, it was almost three-thirty in the morning. 

Zipping through the somewhat quiet streets of Manhattan, she hit Hell's Kitchen. As she sped along her attention was drawn towards the sounds of violence coming from 11th Avenue. There appeared to be a battle going on in the street. Changing direction she headed towards the battle. Pulling up a half block short, she observed a man in a green jumpsuit with a black dragon tattooed to his lithe chest and with a yellow bandanna covering the upper part of his face along with the masked vigilante known as Daredevil fighting off fifteen men in black ninja clothes along with shurikens and ninja swords, ninjato, trying to kill them. 

Watching for a few seconds she was impressed by both Daredevil's fighting skills, and especially impressed by the martial arts skills of the man in green. What bothered her was the lack of police in the area. It was almost as if someone bribed them to stay away from this part of the city. Reaching into her bike's saddle bags she took out her widow bites, put them on her wrists, and then powered them up. Next, she pulled out her holster with her two Glock 23 handguns then strapped them on. Keeping her biker helmet on to hide her identity she drew her Glocks and entered the fray. 

Matt landed from doing a back flip then noticed a woman in black leather and biker's helmet coming towards them. With great accuracy she took out ninjas with bullets to their knees until she emptied her guns, put them back in their holsters then entered the fight with a skill level that truly impressed him. What else that impressed him was from her heartbeat, he knew that the woman was Alison Symthe. He knew there was something different about her. Using his batons he blocked a ninjato then performed a savant kick to the ninja's stomach sending him into another ninja, who was about to attack Natasha from behind. 

The battle now continued for only minutes as Natasha's skills added too much fighting power to Matt's and Danny's side. The ninja collected there injured and headed off leaving Danny, Matt, and Nat in the middle of the street. Danny looked over at Natasha and grinned. 

“You are an excellent warrior. Who are you?” he asked. 

“Who are you” she asked without the English accent. 

“I'm the Immortal Iron Fist and he's Daredevil,” smiled Danny. 

She looked at Matt, who shrugged his shoulders but didn't say anything. Natasha turned her attention back to Danny. 

“I'm just passing by. Glad I could help,” she said then she headed back to her bike. 

“Wait!” Danny called. “We could use help from someone with your skills.” 

“Let her go,” growled Matt. 

Danny looked over at him, “Why?” 

“Trust me,” Matt said. 

Nat got on her bike and sped away. 

“Let's go back to my place, so you can change into civilian clothes,” said Matt. 

“Right behind you,” Danny replied. 

RED

Matt spent most of his day researching the Sokovia Accords and leaving messages for Jessica Jones, who ignored him. No matter how pleasant the message he left, she didn't return the call. At five he left his office, stopped by a local bodega, picked up an Italian cold cut sub for dinner, and then headed home. As he headed up the stairs, he reached the fourth floor level and stopped outside of Alison Smythe's door. He listened. She was humming a song while cooking her dinner. Matt smiled then he knocked on the door. In a matter of second she opened the door. 

“Matthew, this a surprise,” she said in her faux English accent. 

Matt was impressed at how easily she slipped into the accent. She might not be an actress, but she would make a great one. 

“I was just checking on you, see if you are liking New York, needed any advice or anything,” he said. 

“I love this city,” she said. 

He sniffed the air then said, “You're making borscht.” 

“You recognize the scent of borscht?” she asked. 

“I've been to Brighton Beach several times for Russian food,” he said. “Peppercorns, dill weed, beef shank, cabbage, beets, tomatoes, onions, carrots, potatoes, vegetable oil, hint of white vinegar, and parsley.” 

“You have a sensitive sense of smell,” she noted. 

“One of those assets you get when you loose your sight,” he said. 

She looked at his brown bag. 

“And your dinner is?” she asked. 

“An Italian cold cut sub,” he answered. “I don't cook as much as I should, tend to live on takeout. Thankfully, New York City is one of the best cities in the world for takeout.” 

“Would you care to join me for a bowl of borscht with some crusty bread and red wine, Matthew?” she asked. Natasha knew this would be a good chance to interrogate him subtly. 

“I shouldn't. I am holding my own dinner,” he said. 

“Please join me,” she pleaded. 

Matt smiled then replied, “May I put my sandwich in you refrigerator?” 

“Of course,” she said. She took the bag out of his hand then said, “I'll put this away. Come in.” 

She stepped aside and Matt entered the apartment. Using his cane he tapped away avoiding furniture like a blind man, while using his gifts to find his way to her dining table. Natasha returned to find him already seated at the dining table. She was sure that the layout of her apartment was nothing like his. In a completely new apartment filled with furniture, he found his way to table. He definitely was more than he appeared. 

“Red wine?” she asked. 

“Please,” he answered. 

Natasha poured them each a glass then returned to the table. She placed the wine in front of Matt then sat down. 

“The Borscht will be done soon,” Nat noted. 

“It truly smells delicious,” Matt said then he tentatively reached forward for the wine glass. Once he touched it, he grabbed the stem and brought the glass up for a sip. “A Chianti.”

“Yes. It goes well with borscht,” she said. 

“You like Russian food?” he asked. 

Her heart was steady, but her breathing picked up slightly. Interesting, thought Matt. 

“I'm a bit of a foodie. I tend to like all foods,” she told him. 

“You're in the right city for that,” he commented. 

“So what sort of lawyer are you, Matthew?” she asked. 

“Struggling,” he smirked. 

“A sense of humor. Good, “ she sipped her wine. “Where you born blind?” 

“No. There was an accident when I was a kid. I ended up with hazardous chemical splashing in my eyes,” he told her.

“That's horrible,” she said with sympathy, though her heartbeat stayed steady and unaffected. “Are you from New York?” 

“Hell's Kitchen born and raised,” he answered. 

“That must have been tough,” she remarked. 

“I come from tough stock. My father was a boxer, Battling Jack Murdock,” he told her. 

“A fighter,” she cooed. “Are you a fighter or a lover, Matthew?” 

“A little bit of both,” smiled Matt. 

“I'll have to remember that,” she said. 

“Are you a lover or a fighter, Alison?” Matt asked her. 

Natasha smirked at this question. If he only knew who she really was. 

“I think most people are both, Matthew. They have to be to survive in this world,” she said. 

Those were the truest words she had spoke to him, Matt thought, and since he had seen her fight, he knew that she was most definitely a fighter. 

“Let me get us our dinner,” she said then stood and went into the kitchen. 

Matt wasn't sure how to handle Alison Smythe. He knew what she wasn't and that was an English immigrant who liked to day trade. No, she was much more than that. Here helping him and Danny last night told him that she was a professional of some sort, but who did she work for and why was she living in his building. Was it an accident? He didn't trust accidents. 

Natasha returned with bowls of borscht and a crusty French baguette. He felt for the spoon with his right hand, found it then sampled the borscht. Natasha had put dollop of sour cream in the borscht. It tasted delicious.

“This is wonderful,” said Matt. 

“Thank you, Matthew,” Natasha replied. 

“I'm going to owe you dinner,” he said. 

“I'll make sure that you pay,” she smirked. 

RED

Matt walked to his office. It was a cool morning and he wanted to clear his head. Today he was going to try once again to contact and arrange a meeting with Jessica Jones. He also had to contact Danny to see if he had further intelligence on The Hand. Waiting with ten other people for the light to change in order to cross the street, he heard Natasha's heartbeat in the background. She was following him. He smiled. 

The light changed. Joining the other pedestrians, he crossed the street. Natasha followed. Matt decided that it was time to teach Alison Smythe a lesson. He was not a blind man who could easily follow. Heading down into a subway stop, he sought out a large crowd of people. Once he joined the crowd, he folded up his cane and started moving with speed and certainty. It didn't take him long to loose Natasha. 

After a subway train offloaded passengers and took on new passengers, Natasha stood on the platform and looked around. Matthew Murdock was nowhere to be found. He had lost her somehow. No one loses the Black Widow unless she wanted them to loose her. 

“Damn,” she growled. 

RED

Natasha sat at the cafe near Avengers Tower again waiting for Nick Fury. He had contacted her for a meeting. She sipped her espresso. 

“How's your vacation?” Fury asked as he sat down. 

“Stark's newest Avengers recruit, Spider-Man, is a sixteen year old boy who lives in Queens with his aunt,” stated Natasha. 

Fury laughed. 

“Leave it to Stark to recruit disciples,” chuckled Fury. 

“You wanted this meeting, Nick. What is it?” she asked. 

“Things are starting to move in our direction,” he said. “I have some politicians who support Captain America. What we need, though, is something that swings the public to our side.” 

“Something like what?” she asked. 

“I'm not sure. Something that brings good press I guess,” he said. 

“Can't help you there, Nick,” she said. “The press calls me a cold blooded assassin who can't be trusted.” 

“You chose to help Cap, Natasha,” he said. 

“I did the right thing,” she stated. 

“I agree. But doing the right thing comes with a price,” he said. 

“I'm paying for it,” she replied. 

“I know,” he sighed. 

There was silence for a few moments. Natasha was in a bad mood from losing Murdock this morning and now she had to deal with Fury. It was turning into a long day. 

“Okay, I've got some intel for you. The masked vigilante Daredevil is working with...,” started Fury. 

“A martial arts expert who wears green,” she said. “I ran into the other night.” 

“Really,” he smiled. 

“Yes, really. They were fighting a shitload of ninjas,” she said. “I helped them.” 

“They know who you are?” he asked. 

“No.” 

“Okay,” he said. “It appears that they are fighting a group called The Hand. I can't get too much intel on them, except to say that they are very old and very powerful.” 

“What do you want me to do?” she asked. 

“Find out about this Hand group. Also, check out this Daredevil and guy in green. See if they are worth recruiting,” Fury told her. 

“What do you want me to do, Nick, interview them?” she asked. 

“Do what you do best, Natasha – observe, spy, and gain intel,” he said. “I'll be in touch.”

He stood up and left leaving Natasha to sip her drink.


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha washed the blond out of her hair. It felt good to have her red hair back, even if her haircut was a little too short for her taste. After her meeting with Fury, she went out and purchased an expensive blond wig to keep her Alison Smythe idenity in tact. If Fury wanted her to investigate Daredevil and his pal, it was time for the Black Widow to make an appearance, which meant she wanted her natural hair color back. Stepping out of the shower she dried herself then walked into the living room where her black catsuit, boots, and weapons waited her. Tonight she'd stalk the rooftops of Hell's Kitchen looking Daredevil. 

RED

Matt stood on the rooftop of a building on 38th Street and 10th Avenue. The night was moonless, gray, and chilly, but he didn't notice. His attention was on more important matters. Some intel that Danny provided him said that some leaders of The Hand were having a meeting in this part of Hell's Kitchen tonight. Matt knew it was time for them to gather more intel, so he took his place on this building. He tilted his head and listened intently on a conversation that was occurring a block away. 

“This Jessica Jones is investigating Nobu's old plans by accident and is getting close to knowing things she shouldn't. She must be stopped,” stated a strong, masculine voice. 

“I know, Akuma,” replied another voice. The voice sounded calm and reasonable. It was as this man had trained himself to always sound this way in order to manipulate and instill confidence. 

“She is enhanced. How do you plan to stop her?” Akuma asked. 

“We have requested that Junzo Muto be engaged in this matter. He is flying into JFK tomorrow morning. With the Iron Fist in town, Muto is one of the few skilled enough to deal with him,” said the other voice. 

“You expect him to interfere with killing this Jessica Jones?” asked Akumo. 

“Yes. Iron Fist and this Daredevil,” said the other voice. 

“Get Kirigi for this Devil of Hell's Kitchen. He is in Canada, Toronto, I believe, on business,” said Akumo. 

“Kirigi,” the other man repeated the man. “He is difficult to deal with.” 

“Yes, he is and he is enhanced to the point of almost being indestructible, which makes him arrogant and not listen to his betters. But Muto and Kirigi should end our problems in this city,” said Akumo.

“I understand,” said the other voice. 

“Bakuto,” Akumo growled, “I want Jones, Iron Fist, and Daredevil dead. No more trying to bring Iron Fist on to our side. He is too unpredictable. He has been trained to be our enemy not our ally. His youth is something to be exploited but use it for his death. Understand!” 

“I understand, Lord Akumo,” said Bakuto. 

“Good,” replied Akumo. “Keep me briefed.” 

“Yes, Lord Akumo.” 

Matt listened as the two got into their separate limos and took off. He needed to talk to Danny as well as warn Jessica Jones. Danny was easy to get in touch with, but this Jones was getting on his nerves. Maybe he should see if he could track her down as Daredevil tonight. 

Turning on his heel, he ran towards the edge of the building he was standing on then jumped onto the next building. Jessica Jones had an office/apartment in Hell's Kitchen. She was a P.I.and the name of her agency was Alias. 

RED

The alarm clock went off. 

“The time is seven A.M,” it stated in a bland voice. “The time is seven A.M.” 

Matt reached over and turned off his alarm. He groaned, a combination of lack of sleep and frustration, and sat up in his bed. This morning he had an appointment to see Danny Rand at a DoJo in Harlem. He texted him last night and got a response immediately. Matt hoped that Danny knew about this Kirigi and Junzo Muto. 

He smiled as he thought about the night before. Although he wasn't able to find Jessica Jones, he was able to frustrate Alison Symthe, or whatever her real name was. She seemed to be hunting him, but he didn't allow her to get close. Until he was sure of her intentions, he wasn't going to let her get too close. Throwing his legs over the side of his bed, he stood up and shuffled off to the shower. 

RED

Natasha exited her shower. Her muscles were slightly sore from all the exercise she got the night before. It was a less than productive night, too. She had a frustrated night trying to hunt down Daredevil. Every time she got close, he disappeared out of nowhere. It was impressive. If she didn't know better than she'd think he made her and was playing with her. No one had every shook her this easily before. She was the Black Widow, the best damned spy and assassin in the business, but Daredevil kept losing her like she was an amateur. She didn't like that. 

Today, she'd check out Stark, from afar, then tonight she'd work on getting close to Daredevil. No way was she going to concede that he was better than her. She was the best and she'd prove it. 

RED

Danny had a slight bruise on his cheek. Though, he couldn't see it, Matt could sense the heat radiating from it. Danny's friend, or girlfriend though Danny would be specific about it, as he seemed embarrassed, went out to get her and Danny tea and Matt a large coffee. They sat in the Dojo on folding chairs waiting for her to return. 

“What happened to your cheek?” Matt asked. 

“You can see the bruise?” asked Danny excitedly. 

“No. I sense it,” Matt corrected him. 

“Amazing. Your senses are fantastic,” Danny chuckled. “The Thunderer would have loved you in Kun Lun.” 

“Thank you, I guess,” he said. “Your cheek?” 

“I met someone last night who might be able to help us. His name is Luke Cage and he's bullet proof, strong, and damn near indestructible. We fought but a friend named Claire introduced us afterwards and told him that we were on the same side. He's a good guy,” Danny told Matt. 

“Can he help us?” asked Matt. 

“I think he can. He's willing to talk to us about it,” said Danny. 

“I've got news. I overheard some named Akumo talk to a Bakuto...,” Matt started. 

“Bakuto,” Danny interrupted. “Damn it. He should be dead. He must have been granted the power of resurrection. The Hand is able...” 

“I know. Nobu had this power. Stick cut off his head, though, and that ended him,” Matt told him. 

“Well, at least, we know they can be stopped by beheading or burned to ashes,” said Danny. 

“I don't kill,” stated Matt. 

“Why?” asked Danny. 

“I'm Catholic. I won't kill unless I have no other choice. It's a last resort for me,” Matt told him. 

“I can understand viewing the sacredness of life, but some people don't deserve the gift of life,” said Danny. 

“That is up to God not me,” replied Matt. 

“Maybe you are a vessel for your God, though,” offered Danny. 

“I rather talk about this with a priest than between us,” stated Matt. 

“I understand, though I am considered a priest because of my training in Kun Lun,” smiled Danny. 

“They are sending assassin to kill Jessica Jones, you, and me,” said Matt changing the subject. Father Lanthom was his priest not Danny Rand. “Someone by the name of Junzo Muto and another one by the name of Kirigi.” 

“Junzo Muto is a deadly martial artist who can absorb chi. I'll have to be careful when I fight him,” said Danny. “He could absorb my ability to form the Iron Fist, which would give him the Iron Fist.” 

“And this Kirigi?” asked Matt. 

“Kirigi is an ancient ninja. He has great resistance to injury and pain, as well as the ability to regenerate from injuries, which means he is virtually impervious to deadly wounds. It' the reason he is ancient,” said Danny. 

“It sounds like we might need this Luke Cage's assistance in dealing with them,” said Matt. 

“I agree,” replied Danny. 

Colleen entered the Dojo carrying a cardboard tray with two teas and a coffee and a paper bag with bagels. 

“I have breakfast,” she said. 

“Excellent. I'm hungry,” smiled Danny. 

Matt grinned. It appeared that Danny's enthusiasm was unlimited. 

RED

Detective Misty Knight looked at a fairly battered Jessica Jones. She was frustrated that her witness of the murder of three men in Harlem was murdered himself, but this PI Jessica Jones got him killed. It was frustrating, but there was little she could do to Jones, except beat her up a little. 

The door to the interrogation room opened and Matt Murdock walked into the room. Misty looked at the blind lawyer with curiosity. 

“Miss Jones, don't speak. I'm your lawyer,” he stated then he turned his attention to Misty Knight. “Detective, can I have the room to speak to my client?” 

Misty looked at Jessica, who shrugged her shoulders. She got up and started out of the room stopping beside Matt. 

“Good luck with her,” she said then left. 

“Thank you,” Matt said. 

“I don't any money for lawyers,” she said. 

“It's pro bono,” said Matt. “We need to get you out of here and arrange for a meeting to talk. You see, Miss Jones...” 

“Call me Jessica, if you're going to be my lawyer,” she said. 

“Okay. Jessica, have you heard of an organization called The Hand?” he asked. 

Jessica blanched for a moment then her face took on her usual world weary expression. 

“The guy I was helping mentioned them,” she said. “He said they were dangerous.” 

“They are,” said Matt. “I'm going to get you out of here and then introduce you to some people. It's important you behave until I get you out of here.” 

“What am I a child?” she huffed. 

“You never returned my calls,” Matt countered. 

RED

Natasha could hear the battle three rooftops away. She started to run using the Parkour skills that she perfected over the years to go from rooftop to rooftop until she could see the battle. Daredevil was battling a man with a Katana all dressed in black. The ninja was on the attack and Daredevil was blocking the Katana with his gloves. The man in green was in battle with what seemed like a martial artist who was close to being his equal. Also, there were a large black guy and a woman in jeans and a black leather biker's jacket going through the rest of the ninjas, as if they were nothing. 

Natasha made her last jump to the rooftop where the battle was. As she landed Kirigi kicked Matt in the gut sending him into the brick parapet so hard that the wall cracked and bricks fell from the wall. Kirigi followed this up by charging a groggy and defenseless Matt. He was about to bring the Katana down on Matt's head, when Natasha opened fire on him with both her Glocks. Using the Katana Kirigi blocked the bullets. Natasha quickly changed her tactics. She pointed the Glock in her left hand at his left thigh and the Glock in her right hand at his chest then fired both of them at the same time. 

Kirigi blocked the bullet headed for his chest, but the other one found its mark. The bullet buried itself in his thigh. He growled in pain, as Natasha reloaded. Kirigi noticed Daredevil start to stir. He no longer liked the odds, so he took off. The ninjas battling Luke and Jessica followed him, as they made their way to another roof. Junzo no longer liked his odds against Danny now. He ran towards the parapet, jumped over it, and landed five stories down on the sidewalk. Danny debated following him, but stopped as he noticed Matt stand up then collapse again. Natasha made her Matt. 

“Hey, quite a hit you took there,” she said to him, as she knelt beside him. Danny joined her. 

“What happened?” asked Danny. 

“You didn't tell me that he had the strength of three men,” rasped Matt. 

Natasha noticed his jaw, his lips, his five o'clock shadow, and his voice. She knew them. All her years of observation, all her skills, she knew him: it was Matt Murdock. 

“Matt, it's you. You're Daredevil,” Natasha stated.

“And you're Alison Smythe,” he growled in pain. 

“Natasha Romanov...,” started Natasha. 

“The Black Widow,” Matt finished for her. 

“What's wrong with Red?” asked Jessica. 

“Broken ribs, I think three. And I think I have a cracked vertebra,” stated Matt. “Pluses contusions.” 

“We should call Claire,” said Luke. 

Matt heard the name Claire and smiled then asked, “Claire Temple?” 

“Yeah,” answered Luke. “You know her?” 

“I was the first vigilante she patched up,” Matt chuckled. 

“We should get him out of here,” said Natasha. 

“My place. Take me to my place. I have plenty of first aid kits and pain killers there,” Matt growled. 

“You're place it is,” said Danny.


	5. Chapter 5

Claire wrapped Matt's ribs up as he sat lotus style on the floor. Danny, Luke, Jessica, and Nat sat around his apartment drinking his beer and discussing The Hand. As Matt grimaced Claire gently touched his cheek. 

“Thank you, Claire,” Matt remarked. 

“You should get a x-rays or a CT scan,” she noted. 

“I'll be fine. I intend on meditating,” he told her. 

“Oh, Matt, you are one of kind,” she chuckled. 

“I see you found a vigilante who is hard to hurt,” smiled Matt. 

“Luke is a good man, like you are,” she replied. 

“I'm glad you have him,” he said. 

Matt closed his eyes, took a breath then started to put himself in a healing trance. Claire smiled then she rejoined the group sitting on the sofa between Luke and Jessica. Danny, who sat in one of the arm chairs, looked over his shoulder at Matt. His yellow bandanna that hid his identity was off. Danny noticed that Matt had put himself in a healing state of meditation. 

“Whoever taught him from the Chaste taught him well,” he commented. 

Nat looked at the shirtless Matt and smirked. She knew he was different, but she hadn't guessed he was remarkable. A blind man who was a great fighter, a warrior, and he was fighting the good fight. Her life had become complicated lately, but here Matt Murdock did what was right. She was jealous of him in some ways. 

“What is he doing?” asked Luke. 

“He's meditating, putting himself in a state of healing. It will mend his injuries quicker,” Danny told him. 

“Can you do that?” asked Luke. 

“I can heal myself through my chi,” said Danny. “Once I'm recharge I intend on healing Matt's injuries, especially his back, if he lets me.” 

“You can do that?” asked Natasha. 

“Yes. I've been practicing it,” Danny said, “as well as turning both my fists in the Iron Fist.” 

Natasha looked at Danny. There was something naive and innocent about him. 

“Okay, this Hand what do they want?” asked Luke. 

“They want to weaken us, to get us ready for slavery to the Hand. They recruit people who are lost, indoctrinate them, train them to become warriors, expend their numbers, and work on slowly building their power bases in different businesses and with politicians. They are insidious,” Danny explained. 

“And you are their sworn enemy?” asked Jessica in her usual sardonic tone. 

“As The Iron Fist I am the protector of Kun Lun, one of the seven cities of heaven, and enemy of The Hand,” said Danny. “But I'm not there only enemy, so is The Chaste. Matt was trained by a member of The Chaste as a boy.” 

“His name is Stick,” said Claire. 

Luke looked questioningly at her. 

“He told me about it,” she said. 

“You know him well?” asked Jessica. 

“He was my first vigilante. I found him have dead in a dumpster where the Russians left him and patched him,” she said. 

“The Russian mob in New York?” asked Natasha. 

“Yes,” said Claire. “Later that night he went off and fought eight or ten of them to free a young kidnapped boy.” 

“Was he part of taking down to Russians in New York City?” asked Natasha. 

SHIELD was intrigued to know who had taken the Russians down. It was thorough and cold blooded. 

“He was taking them down his way, but it was Wilson Fisk who took them out completely, so he could take over their business,” said Claire. “Matt almost got killed trying to stop him.”

“Interest,” said Natasha, whose attention was drawn back to Matt. 

His was meditating, though his muscles seemed to twitch now and again. 

“We should get going,” stated Luke. 

“Before we go I should heal his broken bones and vertebra,” said Danny. 

He stood up and headed over to Matt. Natasha and Claire joined him. Gently, Danny touched Matt on the right shoulder then on the left shoulder. Matt seemed to come out of his trance. 

“Matt, I can heal your broken bones. My chi is at full strength again. Will you let me?” asked Danny. 

“I'd be a fool to say no,” smiled Matt. 

“You'll need to get plenty of sleep afterwards,” said Danny. “I probably should stay here and guard you while you sleep. You'll be helpless and exposed.” 

“I do it,” said Natasha. “I live downstairs, so staying here is no problem for me.” 

“Okay,” grinned Danny. “Well, let's get you healed.” 

RED

Natasha slept in Matt's bed along with him. She tried to sleep on the sofa but the neon sign across the street made that impossible. Matt barely moved all night. When Danny left he also seemed exhausted by his healing of Matt. With the sun up, Nat checked her watch. Maybe it was because of Matt's silk sheets, but she slept well. No nightmares. It was six thirty in the morning. She slipped out of the bed wearing only a sports bra and bikini underwear. Searching the floor she grabbed her catsuit and started to walk towards the bathroom. 

“You can use my clothes instead of putting your gear back on,” Matt said. 

“You're awake?” she said. 

“Yeah. And feeling much better. Danny really did heal my ribs and back. I'll have to thank him. You'll find sweat pants in the bureau and you can use one of shirts. I'll make breakfast while you shower,” Matt stated. 

“What's for breakfast?” smirked Nat. 

“Your choice – eggs Benedict or pancakes?” Matt said. 

“You can make Hollandaise sauce?” she asked. 

“Not from scratch. It sort of instant Hollandaise sauce,” Matt told her. 

“Disappointing,” cooed Nat. “Eggs Benedict.” 

Matt reached for his red tinted glasses, put them on, got out of bed, and started walking into the living area. Nat watched him go. She had many questions on how a blind man was able to move and act like he did. Gathering a pair of gray sweat pants and one of his dress shirts, she left her catsuit behind and went into the bathroom to shower. 

Matt got busy in the kitchen. He took out eggs, ham, butter, English muffins, and a package of instant Hollandaise sauce. Eggs Benedict was his morning goodbye to overnight guests that he knew he'd never see again. In some ways he thought it was his Catholic guilt that made him feel as if he had to give his guest a good meal because never intended on seeing them again. 

As Matt cooked Natasha finished up her shower and slipped into his clothes. She was surprised at the quality of the clothes. Even the sweat pants were high end. His skin must be incredibly sensitive, she thought. Exiting the bathroom, she headed towards the kitchen area, where Matt was busy at work. Sitting down on a stool at the kitchen, she watched Matt work. 

“You are definitely not a normal blind man,” she stated. 

“The chemicals that took my eyesight left me with other gifts. My hearing is enhanced to the point that if I focus I can hear a heartbeat several blocks away. This also allows me to tell if someone is lying to me, too,” he told her. 

“You can her my heartbeat?” she asked. 

“Steady, strong, and hardly ever changes. It's as if you have been trained to never get too scared or too excited,” said Matt. 

“What other gifts?” she asked. 

“I can feel changes in air density, feel people moving, even have a sort of sonar based on my hearing,” he explained. 

“It's impossible to sneak up on you,” she stated. 

“Or follow me,” he smiled then added. “Unless I'm distracted.” 

“Something tells me that you don't get distracted too often,” smiled Natasha. 

“No, I try to stay focused,” he said.

She picked up a napkin, balled it up, and threw it at him. He caught it without even raising his head. Natasha laughed. 

“So, some day we have to spar so I can get a better sense of your fighting style,” she said. 

Matt wet his lips then replied, “I thought it was best not to play with Black Widows because they were so dangerous.” 

“Dangerous but fun,” purred Natasha. 

Matt laughed to himself as he cooked. 

RED

Natasha returned once again to the cafe where she met Fury. Sitting at an outdoor table, she sipped a large coffee. She wore her new wig and a large hat, as well as large dark glasses. Fury had left a message for her on a website to meet him and now she waited to see her boss, which was how she'd think of Nick Fury, even if he was the Director of SHIELD. 

“You're looking relaxed,” he said, as he sat down. 

“I made contact with Daredevil, as well as another masked vigilante called Iron Fist and two others who don't hide their identities, Luke Cage and Jessica Jones. They are both enhanced. I actually helped them fight The hand,” she said. 

“Tell me about The Hand, Romanov,” he ordered. 

“They are a danger to humanity, Nick, a real one. Think of them as Hydra, except older, much older, and more powerful because they are better hidden away in society. They control several corporations, distribute drugs to weaken society, train warriors, and much more. They are dangerous, Nick,” said Natasha. 

“They sound dangerous. Offer this Daredevil and Iron Fist the aide of SHIELD if they need it to fight this Hand,” said Fury. “I'll let Coulson know that you are active and dealing with this problem. Does he have a way to get in touch with you?” 

“Tell him to use the old Captain America fanboy chat room to get in touch with me,” she smirked. 

“Forget about Stark for now. Make The Hand and helping these amateurs out,” he stated. 

“If they are amateurs they are talented ones, Nick. Cage was a super soldier serum experiment. He's almost indestructible and almost as strong as Rogers. As for Jessica Jones, she enhanced with better endurance, strength, and speed. It appears when she was young she was in coma and exposed to some chemicals that left her with these powers. She acts as a PI and I think she might be a alcoholic,” stated Natasha. 

“Stick with them, help them, and keep Coulson abreast of things. I'll deal with Stark and the Sokovia Accords,” stated Fury. 

He got up to leave. As he adjusted his overcoat and looked down at Natasha. 

“We need to get the Avengers working again and getting Cap back in charge,” said Fury. “If you talk to Barton, get a sense of how their morale is.” 

“You want me to get in touch with Barton?” she asked. 

“Do I have to make everything an order, Romanov?” smiled Fury. 

“No. Not everything,” she smirked. 

RED

There was a knock on Matt's door. He was dressed in suit pants, white button down shirt, socks, and loafers. He listened for a moment to hear that the heartbeat belonged to Natasha. Forgoing his cane, he walked down the hallway and opened the door letting her into his apartment. 

He sniffed the air and smiled, “You're wearing a wig.” 

“Do you prefer me as a redhead or a blond?” she flirted. 

“As you can see I have a fondness for gingers, as I am one,” he replied. 

They walked into his living room area. Matt sat down in an armchair, so Natasha chose the sofa. 

“I met with Nick Fury today. SHIELD offers their assistance if you need it when it comes to The Hand,” she stated. 

“They'll help us then arrest us,” smiled Matt. 

“Knowing Coulson he'll help you then ask you for an autograph,” replied Natasha. 

“I'll let the rest of the group know,” said Matt. 

“Can I be part of this group?” she asked seductively. She was enjoying flirting with Matt Murdock. 

“You want to be part of a illegal group of vigilantes?” he asked. 

“I want to help you fight The Hand,” she answered. 

“An Avenger helping our ragtag group. Isn't that a come down for you?” he smiled. 

“I admit you'll need to name your group. I real this Karen Page who calls you a defender of the people. Why don't you call yourself the Defenders?” smirked Natasha. 

“I'll let others name us,” responded Matt. 

“Too bad, I like the way it sounds,” chuckled Natasha. 

“We are having dinner tonight at some Chinese restaurant Danny recommends. The meal is on him. Join us,” said Matt. 

“Are you asking me to dinner, Matt?” cooed Nat. 

Matt could tell from her breathing and heartbeat that she was enjoying herself playing with him. He smiled to himself and allowed for her scent to fill his olfactory. He could tell that Natasha Romanov was a beautiful woman. Maybe even more beautiful than Elektra. She may even be more dangerous, he thought. 

“I'm asking you to a meeting with food served. Will you join me?” he asked. 

“Why not?'


	6. Chapter 6

The name of the Chinese restaurant was called the The Golden Dragon. It located at 465 W 125th Street. Natasha wore black jeans, knee high black leather boots, a red silk shirt, and a black leather jacket. She didn't wear a wig, but let her red hair be seen. She knew that Nick would be keeping of the agencies off her trail for now. Matt wore jeans, a white oxford shirt, and brown leather jacket. He sniffed the air and smelled a hint of lavender wafting off of Natasha. Matt smiled. When they entered together, Danny stood up and waved them over to the table where Luke and Jessica, and him where already seated. 

Nat took Matt by the arm, even though she knew Matt didn't need her help. Since he was supposed to blind, she thought it best to keep up the pretense. 

“I guess I'm your seeing eye dog tonight,” she whispered to him. 

“I could sing Iggy Pop's I Wanna be your dog, if you like,” replied Matt.

She rolled her eyes. They reached the table and sat down. Danny had ordered many dishes of Chinese food. 

“I ordered what I knew,” he said. 

“I wanted General T'sao's Chicken and Egg Foo Young,” said Jessica. 

“But they're not true Chinese food. It don't know what they are,” Danny replied. 

“They are American Chinese food and they taste good,” she stated. 

Luke laughed, as he piled some rice, shrimp in lobster sauce, and chow fun noodles on his plate. Natasha started to fill a plate, also, while Matt smelled the air to find the dishes he wanted. 

“I invited us all here to talk about forming a team,” said Danny. “We all want to fight The Hand and we are better off doing it together.” 

“We ain't a team,” remarked Jessica. 

“Yes, we are. We're a great one, too. We have a blind ninja, a bullet proof warrior, a kick ass assassin, and whatever you are,” said Danny. 

“You're real classy, aren't you?” sighed Jessica. 

“The Hand is probably too dangerous to take on as individuals,” stated Luke. “We're better off together.” 

“He's right,” added Danny. 

“Why don't you two start dating since you agree?” Jessica sarcastically said. 

“I have a girlfriend,” Danny protested. 

Luke laughed, as did everyone else except Danny. 

“Listen I'll work with you because this Hand killed someone I was supposed to help,” said Jessica, “but I don't like team shit.” 

“I'm with you,” said Luke. “The Hand is in Harlem. I don't like that.” 

“Great,” said Danny. 

“I'm in,” added Matt. 

“And you?” Danny asked Natasha. 

“I'll help,” she said then added, “Plus, I've been told to offer you the assistance of SHIELD if you need it.”

“SHIELD?” asked Danny. 

“I don't trust them,” added Jessica. 

“Me, too,” said Luke. 

“You don't have reason to trust SHIELD, but I'll be dealing directly with their Deputy Director Phil Coulson, who I know well. He'll only send his most trusted agents to help us with The Hand or to help us get out of trouble,” said Natasha. 

“It's worth considering,” stated Matt. 

“Okay, I'll think about it,” said Luke. 

“I'll agree to do what the team agrees to do,” said Danny. 

Jessica just shrugged. 

“So, we'll act as a team to go after The Hand, right?” Danny said. 

Everyone agreed. 

“Can we eat now,” growled Jessica, as she grabbed an egg roll and some dumplings.

“Go ahead and eat,” said Danny.

Matt stopped eating, as he heard a familiar sound of a cane hitting the floor along with an all too familiar heartbeat. He put down his fork and waited for the individual to reach their table. 

“You're not a team,” the raspy voice of Stick stated. 

“Stick, what are you doing here?” Matt asked. 

“The Hand are up to something and The Chaste is here to stop them,” Stick answered. “And I need your help, Matty.” 

“My help, huh?” Matt said. “My help didn't work out too well last time. It got Elektra killed.” 

“And The Hand has her body and are going to revive and turn her into a killing machine, Matty. You don't want that for her,” said Stick. 

“The Chaste, you're the enemy of The Hand, too,” stated Danny. 

“I know, kid,” said Stick. “Or should I call you the Immortal Iron Fist, protector of Kun Lun and enemy of The Hand. Well, you didn't protect Kun Lun when they needed you, did you?” 

Danny started to stand up, but Luke placed a hand on his shoulder sat him down. Stick moved closer to the table. 

“I trained you, Matty. You are ready to join The Chaste and fight this war. We need you,” said Stick. 

“I'll fight The Hand with this team,” Matt replied. 

“Team, Matty, this isn't a team. It's a group of individuals with powers they don't completely understand or have control of, except, maybe the beauty sitting beside you. She has skills and she knows how to use them to their fullest,” said Stick. 

“Aren't you the charmer?” said Natasha. 

“We'll train and become a team,” stated Danny. 

“Who'll train you, huh?” asked Stick. “Master Izo is in town with me. He wants to train you, Matty. He thinks you could be special, the edge we need to push back The Hand.” 

“If he can train me then he can train all of us,” said Matt. 

“I was trained by Lei Kung, the Thunderer, and defeated Shou-Lao, the undying, in order to gain the Iron Fist. I would be honored to be trained by Master Izo,” stated Danny. 

“I don't do training,” said Jessica. 

“No, you just get people killed that you swore to protect,” said Stick. 

She jumped out of her seat and swung at Stick. She missed. She swung again and missed again. Stick tripped her with his cane. 

“You need training,” said Stick. 

The owner and several others from the restaurant came running over. Danny spoke to them in Mandarin. The owner bowed and receded. 

“Where do we go for this training?” asked Luke. 

“Good question, Big Man,” said Stick. “Let me tell you.” 

RED

In Tribeca the team met Stick and Master Izo in an empty warehouse. Where Stick appeared to be a Caucasian male in his seventies, even though he moved like a much younger man, Master Izo appeared to be a Japanese male who was so old he was ageless. As the team gathered they watched Master Izo as he moved through a series of martial arts moves with grace and speed that belied his age. He stopped with his back to the team then spoke. 

“May I have my cane?” he asked. 

Stick, who was holding his cane, tossed it to him. Turning slightly Master Izo caught his cane. He unfolded it the cane and turned to face the group. 

“Matthew Murdock, I have been waiting to meet you,” he said then walked up to Matt and stood in front of him. “You and I have much in common. The way you perceive the world is the way I perceive.” 

Next, he stood in front of Natasha and smiled. Natasha smiled back at him, even though she knew he was blind. 

“Miss Romanov, the skills you learned for evil reasons who have turned to good. That is special,” he said. 

Next in line was Danny, who bowed to Master Izo. 

“An Iron Fist. It is an honor to meet a martial artist of such skill. You have only touched your power, though. You must develop it fully. As you train your chi will increase and your control become greater,” he told him. 

Next was Jessica Jones. She was standing there with her hands on her hips acting as if she was bored. 

“Your parents deaths were not your fault and your powers are not a burden. Deep down inside of you there is goodness and will shape you eventually,” said Izo. 

Finally, he moved on to Luke Cage. Luke at the old man with great interest. 

“You have been sinned against, yet you remain a man of honor and strength. You are born to be a protector, a good man,” said Izo. 

“Thank you,” said Luke. 

“You are welcome,” replied Izo, who moved off. 

Stick looked at the team and smiled. 

“Master Izo will do some of the training and I'll do some. We like to start with a lesson, though, that won't be forgotten,” said Stick. 

Master Izo took a deep breath then he brought his hands together almost in prayer. After a minute he seemed to grow larger then he released his built up chakra. Suddenly, Matt, Nat, Danny, Jessica, and Luke were blow off their feet by an unseen energy. Matt got up and offered Natasha a hand. 

“In China it is called chi. In Japan chakra. I believe in the Western World you call it virtual energy. It is the energy of our body and it can be expanded and controlled,” said Izo. “You, Iron Fist, shall work on your chi with me.” 

“Yes, Master Izo,” said Danny. 

“Let us get to work,” said Izo. 

“Hey, Matty, why don't you and I show them what sparring looks like,” said Stick. 

RED

Five hours later everyone returned to their homes. He shared a taxi with Natasha, who was a quiet as him. Matt was sore from sparring with Stick and Master Izo. Master Izo had shown him how to expand his abilities in some ways. It was fascinating to experience fighting someone who had the same abilities as he did. Suddenly, Matt was brought out of his reverie as a hand gently dabbed at his forehead with a napkin. 

“You're bleeding,” said Natasha. 

“Thank you,” Matt said then he slowly reached up and took the napkin from her and started dabbing at his own forehead. 

“You're not used to being taken care of by someone,” said Natasha. 

“I've been on my own for some time,” said Matt. 

“I understand that,” she replied. 

The taxi stopped in front of their building. Matt paid then the two of them started walking up the stairs. 

“Who was Elektra?” asked Natasha. 

“She was trained by Stick, also. But unlike me, The Hand always had an interest in her. I believe they think she can be used to further their plans,” said Matt. 

“She dead?” asked Natasha. 

“For now,” sigh Matt. “They have ways of regenerating people, giving them life. I doubt the soul comes back along with the body, though.” 

“You believe in the soul,” said Natasha. 

“I do,” he answered. 

They reached Natasha's door. She looked at Matt.

“You loved Elektra,” stated Natasha. 

“I did. Very much for awhile. But when she died I was less in love with her and I just wanted to save her,” he told her. 

Suddenly, Natasha didn't want to be alone for the rest of the evening. 

“You need a drink. Care to come into my place for one?” she asked. 

“I could use one,” he said. 

Natasha let them into her apartment. Matt stood motionless for a moment and took in the apartment with his gifts. Once he was sure that he had a lay of the land, he moved to her sofa and sat down. Natasha came to him with a glass of red wine. He smelled it then sipped it.

“Very nice cabernet,” he said. 

“The KGB taught me how to spy, kill, and live well, so that I could fit into society,” she told him. 

Natasha sat down beside him. Matt could feel her body heat generating off of her. He didn't want to become aroused but it was happening anyhow. 

“How did you enjoy our training?” he asked. 

“It was... painful,” she smirked. 

“Painful,” chuckled Matt. 

“I noticed that it was especially painful for you and Danny. Stick and Master Izo expect you two to be our weapons, Luke and Jessica to be the protectors, and for me to be the wild card,” she said. 

“I can't say that you're wrong about that,” said Matt. 

Natasha took a drink of her wine then set it down on the coffee table. Not really wanting to think about it or plan it, Natasha moved closer to Matt. She placed her had on his thigh. 

“Matt, will you stay tonight?” she asked. 

He placed his glass on the table then turned his face towards her. 

“Are you sure, Natasha, about this?” he asked. 

“It been a lonely difficult few months, Matt. I don't want to be lonely anymore,” she said.

Matt reached over, placed his right hand behind her head, and brought her lips to his lips. At first the kiss was tentative then they started to devour each others mouths. Their mouths parted and Matt attacked her neck. Natasha moaned with pleasure. 

“I bought silk sheets,” she whispered to him. 

“Bedroom?” he asked. 

“Bedroom now,” she said.


	7. Chapter 7

The feel of skin on silk sheets. Skin on skin. For once Matt finally heard Natasha's heartbeat racing and strong, much like his own. Kissing her shoulder, he tasted her sweat. Matt started to thrust harder and faster, a feral grin on his face. 

“дерьмо,” Natasha growled. 

“I don't speak Russian,” he said.

Matt turned Nat onto her stomach and quickly re-entered her. He started thrusting deeper inside of her. 

“Faster, harder,” she demanded. 

“Yes, ma'am,” Matt groaned, as he obeyed her orders. 

Matt started to go harder, deeper, and faster. Nat began groaning louder and louder in response to Matt. 

“Боже мой,” mumbled Nat. 

Matt increased his speed more and thrust harder. He could feel Natasha beginning to loose it. Her body began to shake until she was moaning then she was screaming in pleasure. Matt could no longer hold back and gave it one last series of thrust before he came. As he fell onto the bed and scoped Nat into his arms, he could feel her body shaking as post coital waves of pleasure cascaded through her. He kissed the back of her neck. 

“Well done,” Nat sighed. 

Matt laughed, as Natasha turned in the bed to face him. 

“I needed that,” she said. 

“Me, too,” smiled Matt. 

“I noticed you have great stamina as a fighter. How about as a lover?” she smirked. 

“Can I at least catch my breath?” he asked. 

“I'll give you a few minutes to recover,” she teased. 

“I think I can handle that,” he replied. 

Before Matt could say anything else, Nat captured his mouth and kissed him hard and long. Matt growled as she did this. As she deepened her kiss, she moved him onto his back and slowly got on top of him. 

“This time I get to be in charge,” she said, as she slowly started to undulate her buttocks getting Matt aroused again. 

“I know when to be a gentleman and not argue,” Matt grinned. 

RED

Matt got up early. Since it wasn't his apartment he had no idea what time it was. Quietly, he slipped out of Natasha's bed. He put on the jeans he wore from yesterday and made his way into the kitchen area to make coffee for them. After the night he had last night, he craved a cup of strong tasty coffee, so he looked around for her coffeemaker. It was a French press. He took out his French press and put it on the kitchen counter then he filled the tea pot with cold water, turned on the burner, and placed it on the stove. Next, he looked for the coffee. He found a bag of Italian roast coffee in the freezer. Matt took it out, scooped four scoops into the French press, and then put the bag of coffee back. 

Matt could smell the coffee. It was strong, flavorful. He also could smell the lingering scent of Natasha and himself. A smile crept across his face. As much as he enjoyed the sex with Natasha, he sensed that she wasn't the kind who liked to cuddle and talk emotions. He didn't mind that. What he want, though, was breakfast. To go along with coffee, he decided to make French toast, if she made the ingredients. Searching her refrigerator, he found what he needed to make their breakfast, so he started to take out the makings of a egg batter custard and a loaf of brioche that was in a wicker basket. Matt took a large glass bowl out of Natasha's cabinet along with a grill that he placed on the stove. He cooked less and less for himself, but he still had the skills. The tea pot started to whistles. Matt quickly grabbed the pot and poured steaming hot water into the French press then he put the tea pot in the sink to cool, as he turned off the burner it was on. 

“Aren't we busy in my kitchen?” Nat said as she came out of the bedroom wearing nothing but one of Matt's dress shirts. 

“Good morning,” Matt said. 

“What are you making?” she asked, as she walked up to the counter. 

“Coffee and French toast,” he answered. “I hope you don't mind but I made myself at home.” 

Nat smiled, “I usual would, but for some reason I don't mind with you.” 

Nat sat down on a stool as Matt got to cooking. 

“Are you the type who wants to talk about what happened last night?” she asked. 

“No,” he grinned. 

“I'm liking you more and more, Murdock,” she smiled. 

“I like vanilla and cinnamon in my custard when making French toast. Do you mind?” he asked. 

“Don't mind at all,” she said. 

“Master Izo and Stick expect us for more training today,” he noted as he worked. 

“I was rusty. Training is necessary to stay sharp,” Natasha said. 

“I agree,” he said. 

He stopped prepping the French toast in order to push down the French press. Matt then got two mugs from the cabinet and placed them on the counter. After that, he grabbed half and half from the refrigerator and placed it on the counter. 

“How do you do that?” Nat asked. 

“My sonar-like sense let's me know what is in the cabinets the moment I make a noise and the sound waves bounce off the items. It gives the impression I know where everything is,” he said. 

“I'm going to have to develop a method to sneak up on you,” Nat stated. 

“Sugar is already on the counter, but you know that,” said Matt. 

“I don't use sugar,” Natasha replied. 

“Your loss,” grinned Matt, as he prepared his own coffee. Taking a sip of the coffee, he smiled, “That's what I needed.” 

“Good coffee,” agreed Natasha. 

“After breakfast I'll go upstairs and shower,” he said. 

“We could always shower together,” purred Nat. 

“Your place or mine?” Matt asked. 

“Well, you do look comfortable in my place,” she said. 

RED

The next training session was long and hard, also. Master Izo was especially hard on Danny and Matt, as he knew they were the two best weapons to use against The Hand. After the training, Danny invited everyone to Chinatown and the Deluxe Green Bo Restaurant on Bayard Street. Again, Danny ordered for the group, which included steamed dumplings, shrimp pan fried noodles, pork buns, smoked fish, boneless pig leg, and General Tso's chicken. 

“It's amazing but I can feel my chi increasing. Master Izo is helping me understand my chi,” said Danny. 

“How old do you think Izo is?” asked Luke. 

“I'm not sure but at least two centuries,” said Danny. 

“I guess he looks good for his age,” remarked Jessica, as she poured herself some more rice wine. 

Natasha observed the group. Jessica didn't like Danny. It was probably because of a combination of his enthusiasm and wealth. Luke and Danny were becoming friends. They trusted each other. Jessica didn't trust Matt because he was religious and aloof. She trusted Nat because Nat was close to Matt. Yet, Jessica seemed to be attracted to Luke. It was an interesting team dynamic. It made the Avengers seem boring in comparison. 

“Stick said that he'll share intel with us next time we meet on The Hand. It's time we start focusing on them,” stated Matt. 

“Oh, I have an appointment with you Monday at your office, don't I?” said Danny to Matt. 

“Yes. We have to talk about the accords and a few other matters,” said Matt. 

“Nine in the morning?” asked Danny. 

“Nine,” said Matt. 

RED

Matt arrived at his office at 8. So, far there were several lawsuits being prepped against the Sokovia Accords. He thought the best one stated that the accords were unconstitutional. He was contemplating filing an Amicus brief, if Danny wanted to fund it. There was a knock on the front door of Matt's Law Agency. He got up and walked to the door and stopped before opening it. Using his senses, he knew it was Karen Page. He opened the door. 

“Karen, this is a surprise,” he said. 

“Matt,” she mumbled. “Can I come in?” 

“Come in,” he said then stepped aside. 

Matt took a deep breath then turned to face her. 

“Why are you here, Karen?” he asked. “Do you need help?” 

“You mean Daredevil help?” she asked. 

There was no mistaken the bitterness in her voice. She hadn't forgiven him yet. 

“Why are you here, Karen?” he asked again. 

“It seems you've picked up some friends in your vigilante nighttime activities. I was wondering if you were willing to discuss them,” said Karen. 

“No, I'm not,” Matt stated. 

“I'm going to be writing about them. I'm willing to give their story a platform, but I need for either you or them to talk to me,” she said. 

“Not going to happen, Karen,” said Matt. 

“I'll find out about them,” she said. “I'm good at research, Matt. You know that.” 

“Do what you think is best, Karen,” said Matt. 

For a few moments there was silence between Karen and Matt. Finally, Karen broke the silence. 

“I keep trying to forgive you, Matt, but I can't,” she stated. “You know how much I trusted you and you kept your identity secret from me. You didn't trust me.” 

“I wanted to protect you, Karen,” Matt said. 

“You keep telling yourself that, Matt,” Karen spat then she stopped speaking. She wiped away a tear. “I have to be going.” 

She headed for the door. As she opened it, Matt cleared his throat. She stopped. 

“Karen, if you ever do need help, you know where I am,” he stated. 

Karen left shutting the door behind her. Matt stood there for a moment then sighed. He returned to his office. After Danny's meeting, he had other clients scheduled then tonight he was going out as Daredevil. He needed to blow off some steam and he didn't need a team to do it. 

RED

The night air was getting colder, as it got closer to Halloween, which was now only five days away. Matt followed the Bag man as he made a payoff to the Irish mob in a tenth avenue Irish Pub. Once he dropped off the payoff to the Irish, the man headed off. From rooftop to rooftop Matt followed him until he was alone in the street. Once he was walking on a desolate street, Matt jumped down to the fire escape and from the fire escape he jumped down landing behind the Bag man. 

As the Bag man started to turn with a gun in his hand, Matt landed a right to his jaw and a left to his gut. He then grabbed the man's right wrist and twisted until he dropped the gun. Once he was disarmed, Matt applied a little more pressure to the man's wrist causing the man to groan in pain. 

“Where did the money come from that you used to pay the Irish off?” he growled. 

“I don't have a fucking idea what you are talking about,” the man replied. 

Matt applied more pressure until the wrist was about to break then he stopped. He was making a point that he hoped the Bag man would take. The Bag man dropped to his knees on the cement. 

“Don't play with me. You know who I am and what my reputation is. I'm going to break your wrist and then I'm going to start breaking other bones until you tell me what I want to know. Who is the money coming from?” he growled. 

“She'll kill me,” the Bag man pleaded. “Please don't do this. She'll kill me.” 

“Run. Leave the city and don't come back,” Matt stated then he applied more pressure and the wrist broke. 

The man screamed in pain then begged, “Stop. I'll tell. It's Black Mariah.” 

“Mariah Dillard is running Harlem now?” he asked. 

“Yes. She's running everything,” the Bag man said. 

“Get your wrist fixed then get out of town,” Matt told him. 

The man stood up. He held his right hand in his left hand like it was useless then he started to run away from Matt. Matt needed to talk to Luke Cage now. He made Harlem his turf which meant he'd have information on Mariah Dillard.


	8. Chapter 8

Natasha paced her apartment. When she checked on Matt tonight, he was already gone. That didn't bother that he was gone her because that was who Matt was. What bothered her was that she wanted to be out there with him and that meant something she wasn't sure she liked. She just didn't miss the action, which she did, but she wanted to be out there with Matt. For years for was partnered with Clint and she loved because he had become family then there was her time as Captain America's partner. It was hard not to be loyal to Steve Rogers. But her feelings for Matt were growing. Love is for children, she thought. She had to remember that. 

Sitting down at her laptop, she checked the time. She logged into the Captain America Fanboy chatroom. Her screen name was CapisHung. CapisGreat was Coulson's screen name. 

CapisGreat: How are you?  
CapisHung: Enjoying myself.   
CapisGreat: Do you need any help with your problem?  
CapisHung: Not yet. We should meet.   
CapisGreat: Our old spot on Halloween at dusk.   
CapisHung: Sounds good to me. See you then.

Nat logged out. She then stood up and started to pace again. Coulson would have updated information on her former teammates who were in hiding. She missed Clint and his family. As a matter of fact, a conversation with Laura would be nice around now. Laura always provided a perspective on things that she never got from her teammates. Of course, it helped that Laura remained normal under extraordinary circumstances. Clint's relationship advice usually went – Hey, Tasha, Banner, really? Can he even get it up when he's not the Hulk? Nat smiled. Bruce was special for a time, but he never was a great lover. He was a little too sensitive. 

Grabbing her coat, she decided to go up on the roof. She could tell herself that she wanted some fresh air, but the reality was she wanted Matt. She wanted to get into bed with him and lose herself for a few hours.

RED

Natasha slowly rotated her hips, as she straddled Matt. The smirk on her lips said that she was enjoying playing with him, torturing him. The feral smile on his lips told her that he was nearing his breaking point. His hands were on her breasts playing with her nipples, but as she tortured him even more with her slow movements, he moved his hands down to her hips, grabbed them hard, and helped her pick up the speed. Natasha laughed at this. She continued to ride him until she found herself overtaken by an orgasm that took over her body and made convulse with pleasure then Matt moved her onto her back and re-entered her with some force. 

For the next few minutes Matt drove into her, harder and harder, until finally he couldn't hold off his own orgasm any longer. Matt groaned loudly, just Nat screamed his name, as she was at her breaking point. He collapsed in her arms. 

“You are definitely more devil than angel in bed,” moaned Natasha. 

“I don't know if that a compliment or not,” replied Matt. 

“Trust me, moy dah-rah-gohy,” smiled Natasha. 

“I'm going to have to take Russian, aren't I?” said Matt. 

“Вы наркоманка, Matt,” Natasha stated. 

“Okay, you have to tell me what you just said,” Matt grinned. 

“Are you sure you want to know?” Natasha asked him. 

“I'm positive,” replied Matt. 

“I said you are an addiction,” Natasha told him. 

Matt's smile broadened. He captured her lips with his own then devoured her mouth. When their lips broke away from each other, Matt's face was serious. 

“It's been a difficult few months for me. I ended up losing a great deal, people, a law partnership, and more, but I have to admit that you've made me forget all about everything. I would say that I'm addicted to you, too, Natasha Romanov,” he said. 

Natasha smiled then she gently kissed him. 

“Of course once the Sokovia Accords are deemed unconstitutional by the Supreme Court and the Avengers get the band back together, I'll be reading about you in the newspaper. I'll be reading how Iron Man, Captain America, the Black Widow, and all the rest saved us from some disaster or other,” Matt sighed. 

“You think that the accords will be considered unconstitutional by the Supreme Court?” she asked. 

“I do, if it gets to the court. Maybe calmer heads will prevail and see that its wrong before it even gets that far,” he answered. 

“And you think I'll go running back to the Avengers when everything is safe again, huh?” she prodded him. 

“You're the Black Widow, aren't you?” Matt smiled. 

“And the Black Widow has to be an Avenger, right?” she asked him. 

“If she wants to be see is an avenger. My guess is that she is whatever she wants to be,” he said. “What do you want to be, Natasha?” 

“Clever. I forget you are a talented lawyer. You turned the question on its head so that now I have to answer it,” she smirked. 

“So, does she want to return to the Avengers?” asked Matt. 

“I'll give you the answer when the time is right,” Natasha said. 

“Well played,” grinned Matt. 

Natasha kissed him on the cheek then got out of bed. Since they were in Matt's apartment this time, she slipped on one of hos dress shirts. 

“I guess it's my turn to make breakfast,” she said. 

“What are we having?” asked Matt. 

“Scrambled eggs with bacon and toast,” she said. 

“Sounds good,” stated Matt. 

RED

Luke Cage had many regrets and the greatest was the death of Pop and the destruction of the barber shop. He had no idea what to do with Pop's barber shop, but he knew he had to do something to honor. Sweeping up the floor, he heard the door open and turned to see Matt Murdock standing there. Once the door shut and Matt was sure that no one could see him, he folded up his cane and walked without it. 

“This is a surprise,” said Luke. 

“Do you know who Wilson Fisk is?” asked Matt. 

“He was some sort of criminal kingpin. From what I've read you had something to do with putting him away, both of you,” said Luke. 

“Matt Murdock and Daredevil had something to do with putting him in prison,” said Matt. “There's a rumor he's making a deal to get released early.” 

“And how does that effect me?” asked Luke. 

Luke put down his broom and sat in one of the empty barber chairs, which he pointed towards Matt. 

“One of his old associates is starting to put his syndicate together again. Instead of the Russian, he using the Irish this time, and instead of the Hand, he using the new criminal leader of Harlem,” stated Matt. 

“Who is it?” demanded Luke. 

“Black Mariah,” answered Matt.

“Mariah Dillard,” growled Luke. “She has taken power in Harlem.” 

Matt nodded yes. Luke got out of the barber chair and started pacing. He knew when he was taken away to be returned to Seagate that things would be bad, but he had hoped that they wouldn't get this bad. 

“She took over Cottonmouth's empire,” Luke stated. 

“And had grown it,” added Matt. 

“Drugs, prostitution, protection racket, she's in charge of it all now,” said Luke. 

“Add human trafficking, real estate fraud, and assassination,” Matt stated. 

“What do you want from me?” asked Luke. 

“I know we are fighting The Hand together, but I can't let Wilson Fisk get away with this,” said Matt. “Can you let her go?” 

“No, I can't,” said Luke. 

“So, I'll handle the Irish and you can handle Black Mariah. Why don't we hurt Wilson and his syndicate together?” asked Matt. 

“If we need help?” asked Luke. 

“I'll help you and you me, but if we need more than that we can always let Danny, Natasha, and Jessica know what we are going and ask their help,” said Matt. 

“Let's start with me and you, though,” said Luke. 

“I agree,” said Matt. 

Matt offered Luke his right hand to shake. Luke grabbed it and shook his hand. 

“Any recommendations on where I should start to her, Mariah?” asked Luke. 

“In the wallet. That's where I'm going to hurt the Irish Mob,” smiled Matt. 

Matt turned to start to leave before he got to the door, Luke spoke up. 

“I'm not a barber. Any idea what I should turn this place into?” asked Luke. 

“Danny is looking for something to do other than spend his money. Why don't you and him open an agency that can help people. I have an office and a day job,” Matt stated. 

“You're a lawyer,” said Luke. 

“What are you and Danny?” asked Matt. 

Luke chuckled then answered, “Heroes for hire.” 

“Sounds good to me,” said Matt. 

RED

In Rockefeller Center standing alone looking down at the skating rink, Natasha waited for Coulson. The skaters were a mix of children, those who barely could stay upright, and a few who seemed to have taken skating lessons since they were kids. She wore her blond wig, a large hat, and raincoat. Since it was dusk she left the dark glasses at home. 

The area was starting to get busy with adults in Halloween costumes more than children in them. Manhattan, especially Midtown, was a playland for adults more than children. Natasha smirked as she noticed how so many tried to dress either sexy or controversy, as the latest man or woman being derided in the headlines. From sexy nuns to one or two men trying to fill the Captain America costume as well as Steve did. They failed. 

“Nat,” Coulson greeted her, “as he came up behind her.” 

“Coulson,” she said. 

He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. He moved to standing beside her and watched the skaters for a few moments. 

“So innocent,” he sighed. “I don't remember being that innocent.” 

“I never was that innocent,” remarked Natasha. 

“So, shall we stand her and watch the skaters or should we go somewhere to talk?” Coulson asked her. 

“Stay here. I've got a date later,” Nat stated. 

Coulson grinned then asked, “With who?” 

“A devil,” she smirked then she looked up at Coulson. “How is Steve and the team?” 

“Rogers is worried about Bucky, who is in cryo, and pining for Sharon Carter In Wakanda. Scott Lang is back in the states being hid by Hank Pym and his daughter. Sam and Wanda are in Wakanda, as is Barton and his family. I got them there before Ross could make a move on them,” Coulson explained. “They are safe and wanting to leave Wakanda, especially Rogers, who believes his hiding is admitting guilt.” 

“He should stay in Wakanda and out of trouble,” said Natasha. “How are the Laura and the kids?” 

“Clint is trying to treat it as an extended vacation for them. Laura is angry, but at the government not Clint,” said Coulson. 

“Good. Now if Steve can only treat his time in Wakanda as a vacation,” said Natasha.   
“I agree, but Steve Rogers isn't taking orders from anyone these days,” said Coulson. “I could fly you to Wakanda and you could have a talk with for me.” 

“I have a job here,” said Nat. 

“And a date,” grinned Coulson. 

“That, too,” she agreed. 

“Okay, I won't ask again,” he said then got lost for a moment as he watched the skaters. “Fury is working hard to turn political opinion against the accords. Rogers is his prime example. The man is a hero and is being treated like a criminal. People love their heroes.” 

“Not all of them,” said Natasha. “Stark isn't beloved.” 

“That's because he is arrogant and a showoff,” said Coulson. 

“And is has destroyed more than one city with his inventions,” added Natasha. 

“Good point,” smiled Coulson. 

“Well, anything else I should know?” she asked. 

“I have three Strike teams on standby if you need them to handle The Hand,” said Coulson. “Call if you need help. I'll make sure that you get away and your friends.” 

“I'll keep that in mind,” smirked Natasha, who turned and walked away. 

RED

Matt was standing on the roof looking down at those in Halloween costumes mixing with those in the regular clothes. There were a few children mixed in with the adults. Matt was waiting for the crowd to thin out so he could visit a local Irish pub that he knew that the Irish mob frequented. It was time to start putting the fear of the devil in the Irish mob. 

“Glad you could make it,” Matt said. 

“Seeing anything interesting?” a familiar voice asked him. 

Wearing her catsuit and her weapons Natasha walked out of the shadows and joined Matt at the edge of the building. 

“Two blocks from here is an Irish Pub named McNally's. I intend on visiting there once I know all the children are home with their candy and most of these so-called adults are at their parties,” said Matt. 

“Don't like Halloween?” Nat asked him. 

“I don't need a reason to dress up and scare people,” he smiled. 

“So, we are going to start intimidating the Irish, huh?” Natasha said. 

“I'm going to make them think twice about joining Fisk's new syndicate,” Matt growled.

“And The hand?” Natasha asked. 

“We'll deal with them, too,” he said. 

“You'll letting me into all your Daredevil work now, huh?” she asked. 

“Do you want out?” Matt asked. 

“No. I'll fight beside, as long as you treat me as a partner,” she stated. 

Matt turned his head and smiled at her, “Okay. We're partners.”


	9. Chapter 9

Declan McMahon sat in the booth of the pub looking at the remains of his men. He was a man with a potato face that never showed fear, even when he was scared out of his mind. Sitting on one of the tables with her right leg up on the table and leaning on her left arm, Natasha Romanov stared at McMahon with her best Black Widow death look, while Daredevil breathed heavily having finished off the last two of McMahon's men. Daredevil walked towards the booth and McMahon. 

“Wilson Fisk wants to make a comeback with your help. I recommend you don't join him in his criminal activities,” growled Daredevil. 

“Fuck you,” spat McMahon. 

With speed and accuracy Matt moved in quickly and landed a right hook on McMahon's jaw. McMahon's head shot back and he groaned in pain. Matt stepped back giving him some room. 

“Whatever business you are doing with Fisk stop,” demanded Daredevil. 

“Who do you think you are?” replied McMahon. 

Matt was going to go in for another punch, but a gunshot went off. A Bullet hole appeared in between McMahon's legs ripping up some of the vinyl and cushion on the booth. McMahon and Matt looked over at Natasha, who was smirking and now holding one of her Glocks. 

“I'd listen to him without the attitude,” she purred. “Or I could change your dating life.” 

“I'm gonna have you two killed...,” McMahon started a tirade but another gunshot from Natasha, this one even closer to his crotch, shut him. 

“I'm going to stop Fisk. And I'll destroy you and your clan if you continue to be part of Fisk's syndicate,” warned Daredevil. 

McMahon was going to speak, but Matt had enough. He moved in before Natasha could get off another shot and pummeled the man in unconsciousness then he turned and looked at Natasha. 

“You're scary,” he smiled. 

“I know,” she smirked then jumped off the tabled and walked over to Matt. 

He was about to speak when she grabbed the back of his neck and forced him into a deep passionate kiss. 

“Where to next?” she asked in a husky voice that vibrated down Matt's spine. 

“I'd usually patrol tonight because Halloween brings out the freaks, but I could be persuaded to do something else,” Matt said. 

One of McMahon's henchmen, who was laying on the floor near them, moaned and started to move. Natasha lashed out with a kick to his head sending him back into unconsciousness. Matt chuckled. 

“Your place then to a dinner for some food,” she purred.

Before he could answer she brought him in for another long passionate kiss. When they came up for air, Matt shook his head. 

“My place then food,” he agreed. 

RED

Matt sat across from Natasha in a booth at a local dinner. It was three a.m. The diner only had a few couples in it. The waitress brought them their food. She placed the plates down and smiled at them. Nat had her blonde wig on and Matt had his red tinted glasses on. He tentatively reached for the ketchup, found the bottle and then out some ketchup on his cheeseburger and fries. 

“I need the ketchup, too,” said Natasha. 

Matt offered the bottle to her. She took it from him then put ketchup on her hamburger and onion rings. She put the bottle down, picked up the burger then took a bit bite from her burger. Matt did also but without the rigor and enthusiasm. 

“Good burger,” she said with her mouth full of food. 

“Don't you have any manners,” chided Matt.

“No, I was raised to be an assassin,” laughed Natasha.

“That's not an excuse,” Matt prodded her. 

Matt picked up his cheeseburger and took a bite leaving a generous amount of ketchup on his chin. 

“And you don't know how to eat,” she said then reached over and wiped his chin with a napkin. 

“Thank you,” he smiled. 

“So, what's your next move with the Irish Mob?” she asked. 

“Apply pressure,” he said. 

“And The Hand?” she asked. 

“I haven't forgotten about them,” said Matt. “The Hand is a threat to this city, but so is Wilson Fisk. They'll both get my attention.” 

“There is only so much you can do Matt unless you get more help than me. SHIELD could help,” said Nat. 

“I don't know SHIELD,” said Matt. 

“I do and I trust Coulson,” said Natasha. 

“I trust you,” smiled Matt. “Maybe I'll talk to this Coulson.” 

“I can setup a meeting,” she said. 

“Okay, Nat, set it up,” he said. 

She smiled then she took another bite of her burger. 

“Maybe I should have him meet here so he can buy us lunch or dinner?” she said. 

“Remember, I also have a law office,” sighed Matt. “I have to make living.” 

“You could live off of me,” she smirked. “I have some money.” 

“Where does a spy get money?” asked Matt. 

“Trade craft,” she answered. 

“Well, I like being a lawyer,” said Matt. “I can help people.” 

“Legally,” smirked Nat. 

“Yeah, legally,” agreed Matt. 

RED

Matt got up, showered, dressed, and headed off to his law office, leaving Nat in his bed to sleep late. She woke around ten feeling satisfied and oddly content for her. There was something about her relationship with Matt Murdock that felt right. She never had a relationship feel right.

Putting on a robe she walked into the next room. First, she made coffee. Once that was done, she poured herself a hot cup and then walked over to the dining table where she left her lap top. Booting it up, she logged on to the Captain America Chatroom. She knew that Coulson had set up and alert to let him know whenever she logged onto it. 

CapisGreat: Good to hear from you so soon. Anything wrong?  
CapisHung: Need to set up meeting with you and friend.

She giggled when she wrote her screen name. Nat knew if Steve ever found out what her screen name was he turn a permanent shade of red. 

CapisGreat: Okay. Where and when.   
CapisHung: I know a great diner with food you'd love. You can even get moussaka. You like that.   
CapisGreat: Okay, this diner it is. But when?  
CapisHung: Thirty-six hours.  
CapisGreat: Done.   
CapisHung: How is my special friend?

She hadn't heard about Barton in sometime and wanted to know about her friend in some depth. 

CapisGreat: Bored and worried about you.  
CapisHung: Tell him I'm getting laid. It'll make him happy.   
CapisGreat: Okay, well, I have worked to do. See you soon. 

Nat laughed as she logged off. She could image Coulson blushing and he didn't blush easily. Taking a sip of her coffee, she sat back in the chair and wondered what she'd do with the rest of her day. 

RED

Master Izo spent extra time with Danny and Matt in their training, while Stick showed Jessica, Luke, and Natasha a few things. Whenever she had a chance, Nat watched Matt and Danny being trained by Izo. It was remarkable. She was starting to think that Matt's skills might even be better than her own. He was a remarkable fighter with instincts and the advantage of echolocation. She was impressed. 

For the next three hours Izo and Stick put them through the ringer then they finally ended their session. Master Izo spoke. 

“You are ready to fight The Hand, but now you must be smart,” he said. “The Chaste has always been outnumbered. We have survived and held in check The Hand for centuries by being smarter than them. We have thwarted their goals, impeded their plans, and avoided a full on war because numbers will. Thwart, impede, and stop them but avoid going against them in a full on battle. You are all remarkable, but they have remarkable fighters also and they have thousands of followers.” 

“Be smart, Matty,” said Stick. “Master Izo and I intend to stop one of their goals while we are here. If we need help, we'll let you know.” 

“What is the goal?” asked Danny. 

“They wish to kill certain important people and replace them with sympathizers. We shall stop them from doing this,” said Izo. 

“Just the two of you?” asked Luke. 

“We have some men with us,” said Stick. “Don't let your guard down, Matty.” 

Izo and Stick left the warehouse leaving behind the individuals who were now a team. Danny spoke up. 

“Anybody hungry?” he asked. 

Everyone said yes. 

“Sushi is on me,” he smiled. 

RED

Nat and Matt arrived at the diner to have Coulson already there waiting for them. He was seated in a booth sipping a cup of coffee. Nat and Matt joined him. Nat made the introductions. 

“Phil Coulson, this is Matt Murdock,” she said. “Matt, this is Phil. He's now one of the bigwigs of SHIELD but he used to be my handler.” 

Matt offered his right hand which Coulson took. They shook hands. 

“So, you are Daredevil,” said Coulson. “If it wasn't for the accords right now, we'd probably try to recruit you.” 

“I don't recruit,” smiled Matt. 

“Even if I helped recruit you,” purred Nat. 

Matt smiled but he didn't answer. Nat noted that then made a mental note to make him pay for that later. 

“You set up the meeting,” said Phil then the waitress came over. “I'd like to order. Can I have moussaka?” 

“Sure, sweetheart,” said the waitress. 

“I'll have a burger, medium, with onion rings and a coffee,” said Nat. 

“Cheeseburger with fries and coffee,” added Matt. 

The waitress left them alone. 

“The moussaka better be good,” said Phil. 

“It will be,” Nat assured him. 

“Rumor is Wilson Fisk is getting out of prison early and he has already started to put his syndicate back together,” said Matt. “I won't allow that.” 

“What about The Hand?” asked Coulson. In his opinion The Hand was a greater problem than Fisk. 

Matt turned his head in the direction of Natasha. She sighed. 

“I told him about The hand,” she admitted. 

He turned his head back at Coulson. 

“There are several handling The Hand and what they want in New York,” he said. “Fisk, though, is a criminal being let go of by the government because they think he's helpful. He's manipulating the situation.” 

“I agree,” sighed Phil. “Fisk is problematic. I can't step in and do anything unless I have proof he's a danger again.” 

“He's good at staying off the radar,” said Matt, “but when you apply enough pressure he screws up.” 

“And you are going to apply the pressure?” asked Phil. 

“He and me,” smirked Nat. 

Phil rolled his eyes then said, “Get me proof and I'll help you with Fisk, but at a cost.” 

“What's the cost?” Matt asked. 

“I help you with The Hand, too,” he said. 

“What sort of help?” Matt asked. 

“Maybe a special agent or two involved your fight with backup available,” he said. 

“I'll consider it,” Matt stated. 

The food arrived. The waitress placed the plates in front of them then left. Phil tried his moussaka and smiled. 

“I told you it would be good,” said Nat.


	10. Chapter 10

The Secretary of State Ross didn't get the nickname Thunderbolt by being subtle. He sat across from Tony Stark and glared at the man that he thought of as an immature child, who let Captain America and the Winter Soldier get away. Now there were rumors that the Black Widow was in New York and Stark did nothing to bring her into custody. He argued with the president to allow him to unleash the special forces on the problem, but the military wasn't allowed to operate on America soil, Posse Comitatus, but it was allowed a support role that could be abused. Unfortunately, this president wasn't willing to abuse the support role. He'd allow FBI task force, including police, Homeland Security, and National Guard. Now Thunderbolt was looking to the Avengers to correct its mistakes. 

“Listen, Stark, she's been seen in New York. Find her and bring her into custody. The Raft is waiting for her,” said Ross. 

“So Steve can slip in and get her out like he did with the rest,” yawned Stark. 

“We have increased security since then,” said Ross. 

“And Steve has increased his allies since then,” Stark pointed out. 

“You almost sound like you admire Captain Rogers for breaking those criminals out of the Raft,” said Ross. 

“They didn't deserve the Raft, Ross. Those people had saved this world more than once from destruction,” spat Stark. 

Tony still wanted the Winter Soldier dead and disliked Rogers for his role in protecting the Winter Soldier, but Bucky was Steve's Rhodey. He understood that kind of loyalty. Plus, Steve Rogers was a hard man to hate. 

“They deserved worse,” stated Ross. 

“The Avengers are in training right now and recruiting. Rhodey is still rehabbing and we are short members. Basically, Vision and me are the Avengers. Here's hoping that there aren't any enemies out there that the world needs the Avengers to stop,” groused Stark. 

“Suit up and find her,” ordered Ross. 

“That would take an order from the UN Advisory Board to tell me to do that, Ross. Stop overstepping your authority,” Stark told him. “Now get out of my tower.” 

Ross glared at him and then stormed to the elevator bank where Friday had an elevator waiting for him. He left. 

“Friday, get me all the intel you can on the Black Widow being in New York City,” Stark said.   
“Yes, boss,” replied Friday. 

RED

Matt finished his closing argument. He listened to the heartbeats of the jury and smiled. He was going to win this case. His client was going to get off, which he liked since the man was innocent. Exiting the courthouse, he heard a familiar voice call him. 

“Matt,” Foggy called him. 

He stopped and waited for Foggy to catch up with him. 

“Foggy,” he said. 

Foggy was now with a prestigious firm and making good money. His friend wasn't part of his world any longer, which he missed but was for the best. 

“I heard your close. You could be the best lawyer in this city if you concentrated only on the law,” Foggy stated. 

“Can I help you, Foggy?” asked Matt. 

“Hogarth, Chao, and Benowirth are looking for lawyers to handle criminal law for us for certain of our smaller clients. I threw your name in the mix and Hogarth liked it. She thinks you're a helluva of lawyer,” said Foggy. “Are you interested? It pays well in comparison to the barter system you live with and the clients will probably be innocent.” 

“Probably?” asked Matt. 

“I can't hear their heartbeats to tell if they are speaking the truth, Pal,” said Foggy. 

“Oh, I can,” Matt replied. “I could tell you if they are or not.” 

“Matt, do you want the work?” Foggy asked. 

“I'll take the clients based on contingency if I know if they are innocent or not,” said Matt. 

“Matt,” sighed Foggy, “you are a pain in my ass. I think I can convince Hogarth that you'll take on clients after you interview them and see if you can work with them. She knows your rep is a bit eccentric when it comes to clients.” 

“Then I guess we have a deal,” said Matt. 

Foggy smiled, “I guess we do. Have you heard from Karen lately?” 

“She still won't talk to me,” Matt said with a hoarse voice. 

Karen, who used to admire Daredevil, had become one of the city's biggest supporters to put him away. And this was after she found out he was the Daredevil. 

“I read her article the other day that called for your immediate arrest. I mean for Daredevil's immediate arrest,” said Foggy.. “I found myself disagreeing with her 100 hundred percent. She's bitter, Matt. That's not good.” 

“I know, Foggy,” said Matt. “It's my fault. I should have told her earlier.” 

“Still carrying the guilt of the world, Murdock, huh?” smiled Foggy. 

“I am Catholic still,” said Matt. 

“I miss you, Matt,” admitted Foggy. “I even miss the crazy clients we had.” 

“I miss you, too, Foggy, but it's better this away. You get to be a lawyer without secrets or fear and I get to be how I am,” explained Matt. 

Foggy looked at his new Tag Heuer watch. Matt could hear it beat time in perfect efficiency. He smiled. 

“I have to get going,” said Foggy. “I'll be in touch.” 

RED

Matt and Natasha were on a roof in Hell's Kitchen. She stood silently still as Matt listened to the city. She was still amazed at his senses and abilities. Matt concentrated and let the sounds of the city in. 

“We have the suspect on a rooftop with Daredevil. Shall we hold our position or should I have a sniper take her out?” a voice of authority asked on a radio. 

Matt shook his head. The feds were after Natasha. 

“FBI sniper is targeting you,” growled Matt. 

“Take her out,” came the order. 

Matt heard the gunfire and moved swiftly and surely grabbing Natasha and moving her out of the way. The bullet hit Matt in a weak spot of his suit. It ripped through his shoulder and Matt grunted in pain. 

“Let's move,” he said. 

They headed off across the roof, as several other rounds hit around their feet. Matt listened. He heard the commanding officer call in for a helicopter. Matt knew he could loose them on the rooftops of Hell's Kitchen long before a helicopter got there. 

RED

They entered Matt's apartment. As Matt headed down the stairs he stumbled. The adrenaline was wearing off and he had lost a little too much blood. Natasha turned and looked at him. For the first time she noticed the hole in his shoulder. 

“Matt, what the hell happened?” she asked. 

“Bullet meant for you,” he hissed. 

“Stupid bastard,” growled Natasha, “I take my own bullets.” 

“Couldn't let them shoot you. It was a shoot to kill order,” Matt said then his legs gave out. 

Natasha dragged him to his sofa and then started to undress them. The first thing to go was his helmet then she pulled down the top of his suit and his right shoulder and chest was bathed in blood. 

“Jesus, Matt, you need a doctor,” she said. 

“Can't... you know that,” he exhaled. “It's a through and through. Call Claire. She'll patch me up.” 

“Trying to make me jealous, Murdock,” Natasha said. 

“Is it working?” he huffed. 

“I'll show you when you're in condition to respond,” she smirked. 

Matt smiled then he leaned his head back. 

“Don't go to sleep on me, Murdock,” Natasha ordered. 

“I don't think I have a choice, Nat,” Matt mumbled. 

“Murdock... Murdock, stay awake,” she demanded.

RED

Claire finished cleaning his wound and started sewing it up. She looked over her shoulder to see Natasha pacing back and forth. Claire arrived with Luke and Danny, since she got the call while at Danny's dojo. 

“He could use a pint of blood,” she said. 

“I'd go to a hospital and steal a pint or two for him if you give me his type,” said Natasha. 

“he'll survive without it,” said Claire. “He does this meditation thing which helps him heal quicker.” 

“I could heal his shoulder with my chi,” said Danny. 

“There some damage done from the sniper bullet. It must have been a .50 caliber,” said Claire. 

“Here, let me heal his shoulder,” said Danny. 

Claire moved aside and Danny sat beside Matt. He focused his chi into his right hand, which glowed. He then placed his hand on Matt's wound and concentrated. Everyone watched him work. 

“Lucky, I was visiting Luke when you called,” said Claire. 

“Who did this?” asked Luke. 

“FBI task force. It appears that with the Sokovian Accords still in effect that it's dead or alive to bring me in and preferably dead,” said Natasha. 

“They'll probably come after all of us now,” said Luke. 

Danny finished up and Matt moaned. Rubbing his face, Danny looked exhausted. Claire walked over into the kitchen and poured him and orange juice then brought it to him. He took it from her. 

“Drink up. It will help,” said Claire. 

Danny drank down the orange juice. 

“His shoulder will be fine. No damage,” Danny stated. 

“You come in handy,” smiled Luke. 

“Thanks,” grinned Danny. 

“Who wants to help me put him into his bed?” Natasha asked. 

“I guess that's my job,” Luke said. 

He walked over to the sofa and picked Matt up then carried him into the bedroom. When he returned, he was smiling. 

“I'm not going to undress him,” Luke stated. 

“I'll handle that,” smirked Natasha. 

Claire laughed. 

RED

Matt woke the next morning with Natasha resting her head on his chest. He smiled at this then moved his shoulder. There was no pain, which shocked him. 

“Danny healed your shoulder because it was a .50 caliber slug. It did a lot a damage to your shoulder, enough to ruin your hero days,” she said. 

“Feels fine now,” he remarked. 

“Thank Danny,” she said. 

“I do feel weak, though,” said Matt. 

“Blood loss,” Natasha told him. 

“I better meditate this morning. It will help me,” said Matt. 

Natasha slipped our of bed. She was nude, so she grabbed one of Matt's dress shirts and put it on. 

“I'm going to make you breakfast,” she said. 

“What am I having?” asked Matt. 

“I noticed a steak in your refrigerator,” she said. “You are have steak and eggs. The steak will help produce some more blood.” 

“I believe that is an old wife's tale,” said Matt. 

“Don't push it, Murdock. You are having steak,” she told him. 

“I won't argue,” smiled Matt. 

Natasha went into the kitchen and started to cook. Matt got up and put on a pair of sweat pants and a black tee shirt. As he walked into his living room, he heard a knock on his door. 

“You get it. I'm cooking,” said Natasha. 

Matt walked down the hallway and opened the door. It was Foggy. 

“I heard on the news this morning that an FBI task force shot Daredevil. I thought you'd be in worse condition,” said Foggy. 

“Someone healed me,” said Matt. 

“Healed you? What do you mean healed you?” asked Foggy. 

“Hard to explain,” said Matt. “Just accept that there was a hole in my shoulder and now there isn't a hole in my shoulder.” 

Matt walked down the hallway and Foggy followed him. When they turned the corner Foggy saw Natasha cooking in the kitchen in nothing but one of Matt's dress shirts. It took a moment but he finally recognized her. 

“Hey, aren't you the Black Widow?” he asked. 

“I prefer Natasha Romanov,” she smirked. 

He looked at Matt, who put on his rose colored glassed and smiled. 

“Is she the one that healed you?” he asked. 

“No,” smirked Matt. 

“Though, I will be healing him in my own way later when he is feeling better,” said Natasha. 

“Okay, I've got nothing to say to that,” blushed Foggy then he looked at Matt. “An FBI task force?” 

“Sokovian Accords,” said Natasha. “I believe they have a dead or alive order on me. It's illegal to be a hero now.” 

“Okay, you know I'm not a fan of you wearing horns and risking your life at night, but this is wrong. Has anyone sued them?” asked Foggy. 

“Foggy, that is a great idea. I should sue over the Sokovian Accords,” said Matt. 

“Hey, it was my idea,” stated Foggy. 

“Would Hogarth let you sue,” Foggy?” asked Matt. 

“If I had a famous client,” he answered. 

“Like Captain America,” offered Natasha. 

Foggy smiled from ear to ear then said, “Yeah, like him.” 

“This might be a way to hurt the accords,” said Natasha. “I'm going to need to speak to Coulson and Cap.” 

“You sure you'd want to do this, Foggy?” asked Matt. 

“I'd rather sue the US government about hunting down vigilantes without due process and civil rights than watch you get yourself killed, Matt,” said Foggy. “Anyway, I think I can convince Hogarth that this is an important case.” 

“You two sit down. Breakfast is ready,” ordered Natasha. 

“I like her,” said Foggy. 

“Me, too,” added Matt.


	11. Chapter 11

Hogarth took first chair with Foggy taking second for what appeared to be the trial of the century. Steve Rogers sat in court in a dark suit looking calm. His lawyers whispered back and forth, as the judge decided on a schedule. The court itself was filled with journalists, as well as one or two VIPs like Coulson and Tony Stark. It was a show within a show, which Matt was glad to avoid. What he couldn't avoid, though, was this trial had put the hand into hiding and sent the Kingpin's plans into hibernation. His night work as Daredevil was left to patrolling for violent crimes along with the Black Widow.

With that in mind, Natasha had ordered a great deal of Thai food for them, as well as purchased a giant curtain for his living room widow and a smart TV, so that they could watch movies on Netflix or Amazon Prime. She was surfing through Amazon when there was a knock on the door. Matt was still in the shower, so she answered it. Steve Rogers was standing there looking pleased to see her.

“Nat,” he said then gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “It's good to see you.”

“I've got Thai Food and I'm searching for a movie to watch. Any suggestions?” she asked.

“I've been watching too many movies in Wakanda,” he said. “This trial is a relief.”

“Come on in and take a load off, Rogers,” she smirked.

He walked into the apartment and smelled the food that was laid out of the dining room table. Picking up a carton of Thai noodles and chopsticks he sat down on the sofa and started to eat.

“Hungry as always,” she said.

Finally, Matt exited his bedroom. He was wearing jeans and a black tee shirt, as well as thick gray socks. Nat, who was making a plate of food for herself, called out the introduction.

“Matt Murdock, this is Steve Rogers,” she said. “Steve, my boyfriend, Matt Murdock.”

Steve smiled then said, “Boyfriend?”

“I guess so,” said Matt, as he put on his red tinted sunglasses.

He walked over to the table and started to chose food by sniffing the air. Nat took her plate into the living room area and sat down next to Steve. She started to eat. Matt joined them, but sat in the armchair that faced the sofa.

“Coulson has told me that you two do good work together,” said Steve.

“As skills are well suited together,” said Matt.

“He'd make a good Avenger,” said Natasha.

“That's a Stark problem not mine,” said Steve.

“Still on the outs, huh?” said Natasha.

“Wakanda is proof of how much. Wanda is living there, as well as Bucky. Lang is hanging out at Pym's and Barton is with his family hiding somewhere,” said Steve.

“Clint considers it a second retirement, though he is waiting for the call when needed,” she said.

“Aren't we all?” smiled Steve.

“Foggy told me that he believes that they have a good case, which will weaken the Sokovian Accords,” said Matt.

“I hope so,” said Steve.

“We need balance,” said Natasha. “The Avengers working as a partner with SHIELD makes sense, but an agent for the government isn't right.”

“Coulson told me that Stark is having a dinner tomorrow. I'm invited, as is Alison Smythe and Matt Murdock,” said Steve.

“Fucking Stark,” sighed Natasha.

“I believe you mean fucking Friday,” smiled Steve.

“That, too,” said Natasha. “I guess we are going to dinner tomorrow night.”

“Tony Stark, huh? I never really wanted to meet him,” said Matt.

“Well, I'm glad I can disappoint you,” smirked Natasha.

“Tony is too bad. He will bait you and try to get under your skin, but he means well,” said Steve.

“Doesn't he want you dead?” asked Natasha.

“I think we've moved beyond that,” smiled Steve.

“Who are you taking?” asked Natasha.

“Maria Hill. I thought we'd keep this in the family,” said Steve.

“Good choice,” replied Natasha.

 

RED

 

The dinner party was intimate for Tony. Besides Pepper, it was Matt and Natasha, Steve and Maria, Coulson and Agent May, and Colonel Rhodes and an Agent Carter. It was at Avengers Tower in the penthouse. A long table was setup so that they could sit and dine. On the way up in the elevator Friday informed that what was for dinner.

“Tonight's meal will begin with an antipasto. The main course shall be veal Parmesan with spaghetti and dessert is tiramisu. Boss was in an Italian mood,” FRIDAY told them.

Natasha passed up on the blonde wig and contact lenses. She decided not to play the game. When doors opened Steve was standing there talking to Coulson and Rhodes by the bar, while Maria, Pepper, Agent Carter, and Agent May sat at the table drinking a Chianti. Tony was waiting for them.

“Natasha, I'm glad you came as yourself and wearing a lovely black cocktail dress,” he said then he offered Matt his hand. “My hand is waiting in the air for yours. Matt Murdock, right?”

Matt grabbed his hand and shook it.

“I've heard that you are a fine lawyer and Natasha's significant other,” Tony smiled.

“It's good to meet you, Mr. Stark,” said Matt.

“Is it?” Stark replied.

“Well, to be honest it will depend on the meal you're serving,” said Matt.

“It's a good one. And it has a theme in some ways- Red. Red sauce, red wine, red tomatoes in the antipasto and the salami is red. I heard that you liked the color red, Matt,” said Tony.

“Well, I am a ginger and it was my father's color when he boxed,” replied Matt.

“Battlin' Jack Murdock,” grinned Tony. “Chip off the old block, aren't you?”

“Tony, don't play around,” hissed Natasha.

“Oh, okay, I'm sorry. I guess I'm in a devilish mood,” he said.

Matt chuckled then he leaned in close to Tony and said, “When are you getting married?”

“Huh? Married?” said Tony.

“Yes, married to Miss Potts,” said Matt. “On the way up in the elevator, you were standing right outside the doors and she asked you if you should make the announcement. You hemmed and hawed then she kissed your cheek and said that you can do as you like. So when are the nuptials?”

Natasha kissed Matt on the cheek then looked at Tony and asked, “Are we invited?”

“I haven't decided,” he said.

Natasha dragged Matt over to Steve, Coulson, and Rhodes. They were drinking Limoncello on the rocks.

“Isn't Limoncello and after dinner drink?” Natasha asked.

“It is but we wanted to taste it,” said Coulson.

“And how is it, Phil?” asked Natasha.

“Delicious,” he smiled.

“I agree,” said Steve.

Tony sauntered over to them.

“Care to join us at the table. The antipasto is being served,” he said.

“Of course, Tony,” said Steve.

The group gathered at the table breaking up into boy/girl seating. Natasha sat beside Matt with Steve then Maria on the other side of her. Tony took the head of the table. The antipasto was served and he raised at glass.

“I want to make a toast and say a few words,” said Tony. “First, the toast.”

He raised his glass higher and said, “Building trust.”

Everyone drank. Tony drank his Chianti but didn't sit down. He looked at everyone then started on his few words.

“I invited you here because you are friends, but more than friends. Some of you are Avengers, or were Avengers. That meant something once upon a time and I hope that it will mean something again soon. I've been working with Phil and Maria in developing a partnership with SHIELD, which I hope will outlast the Sokovian Accords. You see Bad things are coming our way. Hydra is on the move again and more. The world needs the Avengers and the Avengers need people like Steve and Natasha. But more than that, I need them. My life is going to be busy soon, very busy with things that don't involve Iron Man. I'm kind of using Clint as an example. He has two lives – Hawkeye and Clint Barton, farmer, husband, and father. I'm going in that direction, so I want to make sure that after Steve wins his court case that he's the leader of the Avengers again. The Upstate New York is being upgraded and the Avenger's roster needs to be increased and trained. Right now, the trial has caused many things to be placed on hold waiting for the outcome. Once it's over and the debris that is the accords is cleared away then things need to started again. I, of course, will fund most of it,” Tony stated then bowed. “No applause?”

“Tony, finish it up,” said Pepper.

Everyone applauded.

“New York needs the Avengers. The world needs the Avengers. I need the Avengers. Things will change. We'll have a West Coast team and a New York team, an International team, and main team. But we will all be the Avengers and we'll have something to fight for,” he said. “How was that?”

“Not a few words,” remarked Steve, who then looked down the table. “The world does need us. All of us.”

Natasha reached under the table and found Matt's hand and squeezed it.

“I gather the Avengers need a lawyer,” he said.

“I'd say so,” smiled Tony, “especially one that knows the Devil of Hell's Kitchen.”

“I might be able to help you then,” said Matt.

“Oh, and I have some ideas for you for your suit. You are going to love them,” said Tony.

“I guess this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship,” smirked Natasha.

“Well, it's the start of something. We'll see where it ends up,” added Steve.

 


End file.
